The thief and the Hero
by kitkat2150
Summary: Gwen's a super powered thief and Ben's a plumber on a road trip with his grandpa. what happens when the two cross paths at a heist?- BWEN when there 16yrs of age
1. Chapter 1

A young girl prowled along the edges of a building wearing full black with a silver cat belt with a sliver emblem of a cat symbol on it.

A black fleece neck warmer covering her mouth and nose, a black hat and black leather boots with heels.

She jumped from building to building carefully creeping up on a large olden day building. She placed her black duffel bag over her shoulder. The strap going diagonally downs her chest and stomach.

Pouncing onto the ledge of the large building she placed her glove-covered hand over the window and chanted something under the mask.

In an instance the glass disappeared and in its place a place to sneak into through.

She sneakily made her way over to a locked room, twisting her body round corners to stay in the shadows so no night guards could see her.

Sculptors and statues littered the room but she was in the least bit interested in that right now.

She duck dived over a laser grid and made her way over to the glimmering stones with an old, tattered book centering it.

She placed her duffel bag down on the ground gently and stared at the glass casing surrounding it.

She inspected it for a while before making a move.

Her eyes began to glow a shinning violet colour.

The glass disappeared in an instance leaving the diamonds and the old tattered book in its place.

She picked the book up gently and wiped her hand over it, removing the dust.

"Perfect" the green- eyed girl purred as she turned around and placed it into her bag.

"should've bought a smaller bag" the red head turned back round to pick up the diamonds and placed them in the duffel bag, then swinging it over her left shoulder so the rest of the bag hung down over her body.

"oof" she heard a male voice from just down the hallway, making her way slowly over to there she looked down over the stairs to see a bunch of night guards knocked out.

She looked up a bit towards where two people stood, a male wearing skeleton face paint, a hood and red robe in his hand was a golden looking staff. Next to the man stood a very strange woman with purple eyes and white hair.

"Charmcaster are you done yet?" the older man asked towards the girl.

_Charmcaster, such a strange name_ the girl thought placing her right hand up to her chin and thinking.

"Almost done uncle," she told him with an evil laughter in her voice.

"I need to get that book Charmcaster now hurry up," this Uncle person yelled towards Charmcaster.

"Yes Uncle" the girl breathed out rolling her eyes and began to chant something, making the room glow.

The red headed girl remained very intrigued by their display and continued watching them carefully.

"YOU" she looked up to see the Uncle character pointing his index finger towards her "GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU STOLE" his voice boomed through the halls.

The girl took a few steps back from the stairway.

All the lights came on blinding her and making her place her hands over her head to try and cover her eyes, adjusting her vision.

'Boom' the wall of the building collapsed and in its place a diamond like figure.

The stared in awestruck at the weird creature, studying its intentions.

Charmcaster came rushing over to it intending to cause harm to the creature, as her hand began to glow she was thrown across the room and into the wall causing a large dent.

The green-eyed girl winced her eyes thinking bout how much that would've hurt.

She turned back to see a diamond like creature fighting the magicians.

The girl watched him as he began fighting the Uncle character.

He back fisted the older man in the face whilst the man's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

In that second she took to an escape, towards a door of the museum. Amazingly no alarms were going off.

She swiftly munovered herself around flying objects and sneaking around the walls until she reached the door with, what she felt like, no one knowing.

Something grabbed her arm. She turned around to see a man in a Hawaiian t-shirt staring deep into the girls acid green eyes.

She grabbed his arm attempting to get him off of her before her wrist got crushed by the force being applied to it. the man shook his head awaking from his trace and slammed the girls body against the wall making her wince.

"oof" was all that came out of the girl.

She turned round to see the man again her hand beginning to glow but stopped in a instance re-thinking the idea to hurt the old man.

The man held her arm to her back, the rest of her body being held up against the wall.

She was given no choice and attempted to back kick him in the stomach.

He bent down towards the ground breathing heavily. The girl stared at him before making a move. She ran over towards him placing a hand on his back.

He bent down to his knees holding his stomach tightly.

She didn't know what to do except run away.

But before she could a flare of magic came flying towards them. Her hands began to light up as well as her eyes, blocking the blast from harming either one of them.

The older man stared up at the girl as she sent a wave of manna flying towards her opponent knocking the violet haired girl down once again.

"HEY, YOU" the Diamond figure approached her.

She clung onto her duffel bag securely as the diamond statue came towards her.

The diamond like figure gleamed in the light as it held its hand up ready to fire at the girl.

Spikes of diamond came flying at the girl as she ducked and rolled out of the way.

Her eyes began to glow as she held her hand out making them both glow as she forced a trendil of manna come out of her hand and threw the diamond like creature through the wall and onto the next building.

A green like eliminated the crack in the wall after the diamond like creature was thrown out, blinding the girl for a few seconds.

In that moment a boy green eyed boy appeared in front of her, slamming down a watch like instrument on his wrist he transformed into yet another alien.

She placed a shield above her head blocking the attack from above and making him fall backwards.

She released the duffel bag from her shoulder and placed it down on the floor as she approached him.

"Ha, nice trick there princess" the firery green root creature said to her wiping his mouth and standing up.

"Princess" the girl started to get a little annoyed at the man.

"Oh so you can speak, I thought you were just ignoring us" he chuckled slightly smiling at the girl making her cross her arms and roll her eyes.

"Awe gone all quiet again have we?" he laughed at her making her roll her eyes even more.

"That's all right you can explain it to the police when we're done" he pounced at her.

She swiftly dodged the attack and side kicked him in the back making him groan in pain.

"Hey" he complained at the girl holding his back.

"Oh please your a root" the girl informed him rolling her eyes again.

"I know," he stated dumbly.

He made fire come form his hand this time and through it towards the girl

She kept having to move back dodging the fire.

One quickly hit her on the arm causing a deep wound along the side of her arm and tearing the black cotton long sleeved shirt.

She fell back as he came near her. She placed her arm out making it glow, striking him in the chest, releasing the air out of his body, making him collapse to his knees.

She rolled back and got up quickly, blood rushing down from her wound.

She looked down at it inspecting the wound. It was a rather deep gash that the blade left.

She could hear the heavy breathing of the boy and noticed that his transformation was removed leaving a brunette with green eyes

"what happened to the root thingy" the girl asked curiously.

"nah, what do you care?" he asked rudely.

The girl just rolled her eyes and picked up her duffel bag on the floor and throwing it back over shoulder into a shoulder bag.

"just curious" she shrugged.

He started to get up ready to fight the girl again.

"Get back here" he called to the girl holding his chest.

The girl turned back eyes widened as she saw a bright light coming towards the boy.

She ran to him, pushing him out of the way of the oncoming attack.


	2. Chapter 2

She was smashed through the wall and fell two stories down into an alleyway her body laying waist on the ground with no signs of life.

Ben turned back around to see a very pissed off magician.

He quickly pressed down on the omnitrix and dashed over to him knocking the man out in one blow to the face he then made his way over to Max, helping him up in the process.

"nuh," the man gasped as he got up.

"you ok Grandpa?" Ben asked him.

"yeah just got the wind knocked out of me. havent had a hit like that in ages" he told the younger boy.

"Common we should get outta here before the police come and we have to explain the situation.

Both walked off onto the street.

BEN'S POV

I began walking with Grandpa but stopped after seeing an immense glow leering in the dark alleyway I turned towards it running off from Max who was still walking back to the RV

Thunder and lightning illuminated the sky as rain began to pour down.

I reached the alleyway and slowly approached the glowing figure.

It had a black duffle bag next to it as it laid down on the floor, its back face on the floor.

The glowing began to fade as it turned its gaze towards me.

"You ok?" I asked it

no answer came.

"Hey?" i said a little louder trying to grab its attention as the rain began to sweep over more.

i pulled my plumbers badge out using it as a flashlight as i trailed over the figures form.

i noticed long black clothing and a red pony tail.

i placed my hand on its neck and checked for a pulse.

a faint but clear heart beat was apparent.

"Hello?" i tried to get its attention yet again.

i heard a groan but that was about it.

'_maybe grandpa will know what to do'._

i picked the girl up gently and held her in my arms.

she was really light weight.

i took her back into the RV and placed her on the lower bunk.

"Ben i was wondering were you got to" the old man chuckled holding me.

"who's your friend?" he asked.

"remember that girl we were fighting?" i asked him.

"yeah" he replied.

"well i think thats her" i told him.

he walked over to her sleeping form and checked on her.

MAX'S POV

i sat down next to the girl.

her eyes were shut tight as i inspected her carefully.

she had a deep gash on her arm, a small gash on her forehead which was hard to see by the girls hat, her foot was going in a different direction as the rest of her body. bits of her clothing were ripped and she had a couple of bruises apparent on her face.

i removed her hat as she winced in pain but still didnt signal that she was awake.

"Ben get the first aid box will ya" i told my grandson.

i stared at the sleeping girl who looked no older then Ben's age.

she looked so much like Lilly when she was just a teenager dating my son.

"here you go Grandpa" he handed me the box.

i flipped it open and started to clean the girl up.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud beeping rung through her head. She winced at the terrible and rather annoying noise. Her eyes fluttered but closed instantly due to the invading light. "what the-" she re-opened her eyes to find she was in a white room with uncomfy seating and an IV attached to her. she sat up slowly still wincing the pain then gripped onto the drip in her arm and pulled at it as gently as she could removing it from her arm. 'ow' she mimed as it finally came out then removed the oxygen mask and placed the railing of the bed down.

She tilted her legs over the edge and began to stand.

She noticed gauze cloth wrapped around her ankle tightly. She placed her feet on the cold floor and leaned her weight down. "ahh" she screamed as she fell onto the floor. she caught her breath back and sat up then gripped on the railing and began to stand.

She looked over to the window clinging onto things to try and get over to it. She looked down figuring out that she was around six stories from the ground.

"k I can make that" she whispered as she pressed her hand against the window and closing her eyes. Quickly her eyes glowed and soon enough the window disappeared. She smiled happily taking a step out ready to jump.

She leaned forward and closed her eyes taking a step she felt the wind pass her ears for a split second before something wrapped around her waist. "What the hell" she opened her eyes and tried turning round only to see the green and black plant alien from before. "Hey let me go I haven't done anything" she retorted as he pulled her back inside and letting her go. "you were about to jump out a ten story building that what you were gonna do" the alien told her as it pressed down the omnitrix and in a flash a brunette with the same eye colour stared down at her. "woah" she clutched onto his jacket stopping herself from falling. "well its only six stories from here" she strained. He rolled his eyes. "does it matter you could've died" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back over towards the bed. "I would've been fine if you hadn't of stopped me," she argued crossing her arms. "you weren't fine the last time you decided to jump off a building and that wasn't even four stories" he leaned over her. "I got blasted off the building saving your life" she rebutted pointing the finger at him. "ENOUGH both of you" A white haired Hawaiian t-shirted man came in the room with an unhappy expression plastered on his face.

"well then if we're done arguing then I'll be taking my leave" the redhead got up off the bed and moved over to window only to yet again be grabbed. "no your not you're coming with us" the older man said grabbing her arm and forcing her back towards the bed. "What. Why?" she looked at them uncertain of what was happening. "firstly your going to answer a few questions then your gonna tell help us find where Charmcaster and Hex headed off too" he pointed his index finger.

"Charm who?" she stared at the two clueless. "your arms bleeding" the brunette pointed towards her arm. "huh… oh" she held her arm where the drip used to be. "please tell me you didn't remove that" the older man held his head in his left hand. "ok. I didn't remove it" she smirked at them. The older man sighed. "I'll get her signed off. Make sure she stays in the room," the older man told the brunette causing him to nod. "wait I'm not going anywhere with you people" she told them causing them to smirk. "oh yeah" The brunette crossed his arms and raised his eye-brow. Next thing she knew she was being cuffed to the side of a table inside an old looking RV. "is this really necessary?" she questioned them. "yes" the brunette smiled and sat down across from her. "can I at least have my clothes back?" she asked. "I feel uncomfortable wearing a hospital gown," she said causing the older man to turn around and pull out her black clothing that was slightly tattered. "I put them in the wash for you" he passed them towards her. "the bathrooms just there" he pointed towards a crème coloured door. "try anything and you'll regret it" the brunette told her as he pulled a key out and undid her restraints. "Gee I'm shaking just at the thought" she hissed getting up and walking to the bathroom. "wait" the older man stopped her he placed his hand out signalling that he wanted something. "What. If you haven't noticed I've only got my clothing on me" she said. "your wrist" he said. She placed her left wrist out towards him as he placed down a bracelet on her wrist then strapped it on her tightening it. "a bracelet" she stared down at it. "why would you give me a bracelet?" she raised an eye brow at him. "Be careful with it its dear to me" the older man told her. "then why would you give me this" she asked him. "you'll see soon enough" he whispered into her ear and let her go into the bathroom.

"she looks familiar" Ben said after she entered the bathroom. "You've seen her around for a week" Max said towards his grandson. "I mean before that. When we first saw her" Ben leaned on his arm deep in thought. "ask her if she knows you. maybe you've seen her at one of your comic cons or signings" Max laid a hand on his shoulder. "AHH WHAT THE HELL" She yelled as both Max and Ben chuckled. She stormed out in her black long sleeved v- neck shirt and black pants with white socks on. Her hat was chained to her belt. "try to escape" Ben smirked at her as she held her nose. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Doofus" she whispered as she sat back down.

"K bout time we hit the road" Max clapped his hands together and towards the drivers seat. About 20 minutes into driving the silence was finally broken. "You look familiar" Ben said causing the girl to look up at him. "Do I know you?" He asked her. she shook her head and looked back down towards her hands. "Whats your name?" He asked. "why do you even care?" she looked back up leaning her head on her arm. "cause your gonna be with us for a while. I don't want to call you 'it' the whole time," he said. "Ben" Max stared daggers at him.

"Gwen" she told him. "huh" Ben turned towards her. "My names Gwen" she whispered as the breaks got slammed down sending Ben crashing forward into Gwen's lips. They both stared into each others eyes until the girl threw him off of her. "you two alright?" Max called back. "fine" both said at the same time looking away from each other and out the window. "Think I'm gonna pull into the national park for the night" Max said as he restarted the vehicle.

Within 10 minutes they were at the park. It was nightfall and Ben had set up a campfire using swampfire. "so" Max sat down across from Gwen. "Gwendolyn" he said as he looked down at the half asleep girl.

"do you remember what you stole from the museum" Max asked. "yes" she whispered. "can you tell me what you stole" Max asked as she leaned on her arms about to drift off.

"A book and a few diamonds"

"what did you need the book for"

"none of your business" she leaned forward.

"listen kid your gonna have to cooperate with us" he sighed.

"why should I" she stood up.

"cause if you don't you'll go to jail" he stood up as she backed down.

"you cooperate with us then you don't go to jail" he told her as she looked away.

"Fine" she whispered.

He sat back down and watched her.

"Charmcaster and Hex stole that book a couple of days after we put in the hospital"

"what was in that book"

"firstly I don't know who these people are"

"so what was in the book"

"I don't know it looked interesting so I took it.

"Ok" he sighed. "you can track things and people right?" he asked as she looked up.

"umm… yeah. How did you know that?" she asked looking at him.

"then tomorrow I want you to track them down" He told her then got up and went outside. "theres some food if you want some" he told her as he went outside. She got up and followed him.

"So how old are you?" Ben asked as they all sat together eating at a wooden bench. "16" she said as she looked down at her food. She saw it move slightly then pushed it away. "something wrong" he asked staring at her. "i-it moved" she said. Max chuckled lightly pushing it back towards her. "its squid stew its bound to move sometimes" he said.

"who are your parents" Ben took another bite of his food. He shook her head and stared back down at the stew. "don't have any" she said quietly taking the first bite of her food. "Huh guess they didn't want a freak for a daughter" she tried to lighten the conversation but failed. Max stopped eating and just stared down at her. "when's your birthday" he asked. She looked up shrugged her shoulders then looked back down.

"you don't know your own birthday?" Ben raised an eye- brow at her. "Ben" Max whispered a little annoyed. "I have to make a phone call. You two be good and stop fighting with each other" he wiped his mouth a napkin then walked off inside. "how's your arm?" Ben asked as she stared back at her food. "Fine" she said. "Umm… listen about that kiss it was a complete accident it meant nothing and I'm sorry if I hurt you or-"

"its fine don't worry about it" she smiled at him and took another bite. Eventually ended up laughing and telling stories Max came out to see the two getting along. "nice to see you two not arguing" Max said. "But you've still got curfew" he said making Ben whine. Gwen laughed but stopped as soon as Max looked over to her.

"don't think you'll be getting out of it young lady" he pointed inside causing a groan out of her. "night" she said as she walked past him and sunk down onto the lower bunk bed as Ben took the upper. "Here" Max said as he passed her a pillow. "thanks" she said as she leaned her head down on it yawning then closing her eyes. She felt a blanket come down and wrap itself around her but she didn't move. She was too tired to reopen her eyes. Eventually she found herself in a soft slumber.

**Chapter 3. I know I haven't looked at this story in a while but please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"wakey, wakey you two" Max called out to them. She felt the floor shake a bit signalling that Ben had just jumped down off the bed. "Hey Gwen you getting up or not?" Ben walked over to her. "no" she groaned turning over. "still tired" she groaned as Ben looked back over to his grandpa.

He walked over to her and shook her a little. "Gwen I need to have a look at those wounds if you don't mind" Max said lifting her up a little. "too tired" she fell back asleep again. "AHH" she screamed as freezing cold water was poured all over her.

"BEN" she screamed angrily.

She immediately jumped out of bed but tripped on her own feet. "Common you two you were getting along just fine yesterday please try and get along today" he said picking Gwen up. She pushed away from him. "I can do it by myself" she backed away from him.

"I-I'm sorry" she sat back down on the bed. "Here" he passed her a piece of dark pink cloth. "track it" he said. "I cant" she held her wrist up. he took her wrist gently and took it off and held it comfortingly in his grip. "Thanks" she whispered as she stared down at the cloth. It began to glow as well as her eyes. "they're at 38 cross-way, California" she said as she gave the cloth back.

"Thanks kid" he rustled her hair. "AH" she winced as he hit the stitches in the cut on her forehead. "Sorry" he said as she held her head. "K Max I-I helped you find the two that means I can go now right" she stood up happily. "not until that book is returned back to the museum and Hex and Charmcaster are back behind bars" he said making her groan and roll her eyes.

"its gonna take a couple of days to get there" Max said as he sat down and started the RV whilst Ben came over and sat in the passenger seat. The whole car was silent. Ben was listening to his ipod. Max was driving and Gwen was checking on her wounds. "Ben" he looked up into the rearview mirror seeing the girl struggling. "Go help her" he said and Ben rolled his eyes and walked over to her taking a first aid box with him.

He sat down next to her and opened the first aid box taking out a gauze cloth and clear liquid. "Can I see it" he asked her she looked up at him then looked back down moving her arm towards him. "he began to pat her injury lightly with the clear liquid. She winced in pain. He wrapped the gauze cloth around the stitched up injury.

"thanks" she whispered. "not sure what we're suppost to do about those bruises on your face though" he said as she touched her face. "I suppose it'll go eventually," she said.

In the few days that they spend together Ben and Gwen had become very attached to each other. "your middle names Curby are you serious" Gwen laughed as they sat on the lower bunk bed together. "My mum gave me it to me Ok she thought it was cute" he chuckled trying to calm her down from exploding with laughter. "Ok. Ok whats your dads name then" she giggled. "Carl" Ben said rolling his eyes. "then whats your middle name?" Ben looked towards her still lightly chuckling.

"I don't have one" she chuckled as he quietened down. He looked her up and down. Over the past few days he had grown to have a small crush on her. "hey um Gwen where you gonna go after well you know… you leave?" Ben asked a little upset at the thought. "huh… oh… umm… I'll probably go back to New York, I've got a pretty nice apartment there" she scratched the back of her neck. "Oh…" he slumped down in his seat. "cause I was wondering if um… did you want to st-"

"Ben. Gwen we're here" Max called them over cutting Ben off. They looked outside to see a scary looking mansion. "well lets go" he said. "wait your not serious" she asked looking at the scary place. "common Gwen" Ben grabbing her by the waist and pulling her along with him. "oh man" she groaned.

They crept inside the old rotting mansion to find Hex chanting some magical words. "that's my book" Gwen whispered ready to fight but was taken back when Ben grabbed her and held her in tightly. "we cant just go in guns blazing. Common" he moved in front of her walking towards Hex and past the staircase. "should've of known you would be here Tennyson" Charmcaster hissed making Ben turn around. "Should've known you were working with that slut" Charmcaster said pointing a finger towards Gwen. "what did you call me?" Gwen said angrily towards her. "she called you a-"

"I know what she said" Gwen crossed her arms. "What are you waiting for go alien or something" Gwen furrowed her eye-brows at Ben causing him to slam down his Omnitrix turning into a blue moth like alien. Gwen back flipped back as Ben took on Charmcaster. She raced up to the hovering book in front of Hex jumping and grabbing it taking it from his possession. "why you little" Hex flew towards her only to be shot down by a powerful blast from Max's gun.

Ben froze Charmcaster to a holt then slammed down the omnitrix turning back into his normal self. They smiled at each other. Out of the corner of Ben's eye he could see Hex getting up and firing towards the red head as she came over towards Ben. "Gwen look out" ben screamed rushing up to the redhead and tackling her out of the line of fire. "Ooof" they both landed with a thud. They stared into each others eyes then closed them both leaning forward their lips approaching each others. "He's getting away" Max yelled causing the teenagers to groan and look across to see Hex making a dash for it. "hey um… Ben you mind getting off me" Gwen asked blushing lightly. "err… sure" Ben replied a shade of red crossing his cheeks. He placed her hand out letting her grab it then pull her up. he pulled her up to fast and she came into a crashing hug with Ben. He was only an inch taller then her she realised. "you two Ok" Max came up to the two. "um… yeah fine" they both said.

"we have to go after him" Max said. "NO" Ben quickly snapped knowing that she would leave as soon as they caught him. "Huh?" Max and Gwen both stared at him. "I mean he's a magician he's probably disappeared halfway round America by now. We might as well take Charmcaster in and interrogate her," Ben said making Max raise an eyebrow. "Ok then" Max said taking out a strange looking badge and placing it up to his ear then walked away. "are you Ok" they both asked each other at the same time. "fine" they said in unison causing them to blush more. "umm… I'm gonna go find my duffle bag" she looked down towards his trousers then walked off leaving Ben on his own. 'wonder what she was looking at' he looked down as his eyes widened. Hurriedly he ran into the RV.

Later that night Ben sat down at the table as Max cooked. They were watching the news (In case your wondering) Gwen came in smiling as she dropped a black duffle bag down on the bed. "well you seem happy" Max turned towards her. "I found my bag" she smiled happily sitting down and opening her duffle bag and pulling out the old book. "so what's in that book anyway" Max asked her as she walked towards the table, sitting down and reading it. "spells, enchantments, rituals you know stuff like that" she skipped through the pages. "what you looking for?" Ben asked looking towards the book trying to make out the words but failed. "nothing im just having a look through it" she shrugged. "you can read it later" Max said as he placed down a bowl of what looked like soup. "oh thank god something normal" she smiled but her expression dropped when octopus tentacles and chicken flaking up to the surface. "Chicken, pineapple and tentacle soup. What do you guys think" he placed a bowl of soup on the table for Ben. "where's the pineapple?" She asked as Max sat down next to Ben taking a spoonful and chugging it down. "mmm…" he moaned. "ew" Both Ben and Gwen said at the same time.

"oh come on you two, don't knock it til you try it" Max smiled at them. They groaned and took a bite surprisingly it wasn't so bad. "we'll have to find Hex tomorrow who knowing what he's up too" Max said as the two green eyed teenagers looked up at each other with worried expressions. "do you think I could use your shower?" she asked with Max replying with a nod. "Thanks" she said as she walked towards it opening the door and closing it. The next thing that was heard were the taps come on. "Hey grandpa do you think that Gwen could stay with us?" Ben asked taking his plate up to the sink and began to wash it.

"I don't know Ben. I think she's eager to get back to New York" Max said passing his bowl to Ben. "But she's got nowhere to go. She's got no family and she's a thief. We've gotta help her" Ben argued but stopped when the taps were turned off. "we'll talk about this later" Max whispered into Ben's ear and walked outside. "Hey umm could someone get me a towel" she asked placing a hand threw the crack of the door. "Here" Ben passed her one. "Thanks" she said as she grabbed it then opened the door. Ben stared at her bright red in the face. Her hair was down and a towel wrapped around her torso. His body stiffened as his face turned to a very apparent red. "Ben you Ok?" she asked gently. "yeah, fine" he said quickly and in a higher pitched voice. "Ok then" Gwen said walking over to some clothes on the lower bunk bed grabbing the clothes and walking back over to the bathroom. "Thanks again for the clothes" she said as she walked back in to the bathroom.

That night they slept peacefully knowing the next day they would have to visit Charmcaster.

It was the early morning Ben had gone off to collect firewood while Gwen packed away the outside dishes. She picked them up and walked to the door stopping as she heard Max speaking to someone.

She opened it slowly and peaked her ear through the door.

"yeah as soon as i've run a few tests and get her to find Hex she's all yours" Max spoke to someone on the phone. 'he lied to me' her conscience boomed. 'ah how could I believe him' she bit her bottom lip. "yeah she's gonna be in for a big surprise" Max said smiling into the phone. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. 'those liars' she thought. "alright see you soon Frank" he placed the phone down.

"Ah Gwendolyn I wanted to talk to you for a minute" Max turned round to see the girl staring at him. "don't Gwendolyn me" She hissed through her teeth. "something wrong kiddo" he looked down at her. "you lied to me" She pointed her finger at him. "you said you'd take me home. You lied" tears streamed down her face. "Gwen sweetheart I know I lied but it was for a good reason" Max placed a hand on her shoulder but she swiped it off. "Don't touch me" She backed away from him. "Just stay away from me" she hissed then ran out the door as fast as she could. "Gwen" he ran to the door watching her leave. "Grandpa whats going on" Ben rushed up to him throwing the firewood aside.

"Ben go after her" Max said as Ben pressed down the omnitrix turning into jetray then flying off into the sky.

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

She ran as far as she could as she bent down so her hands were resting on her knees. She looked around not knowing where she was.

A misted forest with creepy looking trees. She backed away into one when of the trees and bent down hiding herself as a light shone in the darkness.

"It's so nice to finally have a chance to talk" a voice said as she looked around the area. A dark figure jumped out of the tree and landed 5m away from her.

"What do you want" She stood up trying to intimidate him. "I heard what happened" He came closer to her and stroked her cheek. She growled and pushed him away. "I wanted to make you an offer" He whispered into the girls ear.

"No" Was all she said.

"you haven't even heard what I'm offering yet" Hex said calmly as he walked around her. "I said no" Her eyes glowed in anger.

"now, now" He calmly said taking her hand and placing it gently in his.

Her eyes stopped glowing as she just stared at him. "I'm offering you a chance to get revenge on the Tennyson's" He came closer to her. "Think about it" He brought her closer as she tried to back away. "You get your precious little diamonds back plus the book" He whispered into her ear. "I thought you wanted that book" She questioned.

"well you can have it after I'm done with it" He said to her. "Well I'm still saying no" she told him as she began to walk away. "Now, now" He brought her back using his powers and wrapping a trendily round her waist and pulling her over slightly raised off the ground. "I'm not done yet" He stroked her cheek. "They'll use Charmcaster to lead us to where we want them and when that happens I'll have my dear niece back plus my I mean our revenge on the Tennysons and of course your diamonds and well even a nice little RV to stay in for a while" He smiled at her.

"what do you say?"

"Grandpa I cant find her anywhere" Ben bent down catching her breath. "It's alright Ben" Max placed a hand on his grandsons back comforting him. "we've got to go after her" Ben said. "I know Ben but we've got to find Hex first then we'll worry about-"

"No" Ben interrupted. "we have to find Gwen" Ben backed away from him. "Ben we will" Max bent down onto his knee. "but Gwen's probably on her way home right now. She'll be fine" Max comforted him. "But I lov-" Ben went silent. "I miss her" Ben whispered. Max sighed. "Ok we'll get her back I promise" He held Ben's chin. "thanks grandpa" Ben smiled at him.

THE NEXT DAY

Max walked into the prison as Ben trailed his steps. They walked down several corridors until stumbling upon a ruff grey room. He opened the door to find charmcaster sitting down wearing an orange jumpsuit with her arms and legs crossed. She stared daggers at them. "Comfy" Ben snickered. "Let me guess you want my uncle"

"that's right" Max sat down and pulled out a file. "We can take 6 and a half years off your sentence" Max said. "so I'll only be in prison for 6 weeks" Charmcaster stared at him. "and my Uncle?" She narrowed her eyes. "A couple of years" Max said as Charmcaster smiled. "You've got deal. I'm sick of having to follow my uncle around on everyone of his stupid schemes" She got up. Max unlocked her shackles. "alright lets get going" Max said. "Wait?" Ben holted him. "we still have to find Gwen" Ben told him. "right?" Max turned to him. "after we get out of here" Ben sighed "fine" he said.

RUSTBUCKET

"My Uncle's at the shopping centre" Charmcaster sat down on the couch.

"As well as your girlfriend" She said picking up the paper.

"She's not my girlfriend" Ben blushed. "Sure" Charmcaster rolled her eyes sarcastically. "cause that's why your always staring at her" Charmcaster snickered. "I mean it" Ben pointed his index finger towards her.

"Alright break it up you two" Max told them. "What's Gwen doing with Hex anyway?" Max asked causing Charmcaster to shrug. "Holding her against her will, using her to get that book I don't know" She said casually. "wait so what did you and your uncle want with the book then?" Max scratched the top of his head. "my uncle wanted it for a power spell or something like that where you can gain the powers of someone else.

I only wanted it because it had a 'convert anything into gold spell" Her eyes glistened at her words. "Oh what I could do with that spell. I'd be so rich" she stared off into space having a small daydream.

"Charmcaster?" Ben called out to her. "Huh… Oh we should get going" Charmcaster said. "Hex we'll probably use that spell on your girlfriend" Charmcaster said. "oh no" Ben ran towards the steering wheel starting up the RV and sending it into hyper speed.

MALL

In less than 10 minutes they were there. Ben grabbed Gwen's duffle bag searching for the book then threw duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Ben lets go" Max called out as he walked out with a gun hoisted behind his back. Ben ran out and walked slowly threw the doors of the mall searching the large room for the red headed girl which he couldn't see. He walked passed what felt like hundreds of stands until he found a magic one which reminded him of the girl. He breathed out upset until he saw a redheaded figure under a cloak. He smiled as he ran up on stage grabbing the girl and pulling her hood down whilst hugging her.

"Gwen I missed you so-" He stopped mid sentence noticing it was a different red head. "Oh sorry I thought you were someone else" Ben apologised walking away. "Wait your Ben Ten" The girl pointed towards him as many people started to gather round him.

"Ben Ten" He heard his name get shouted across the room many times.

'BOOM' part of the Mall lit up in flames.

"what the hell was that" He looked round to see Hex float down with his staff in his left hand. "Nice to see you for the last time Tennyson" Hex laughed as Ben stared daggers towards him. "where's Gwen" Ben said. Hex just laughed. "why do you care she obviously doesn't" Hex aimed his staff towards him ready to fire. Ben pressed down the omnitrix turning into fourarms and dodging out of the way as the blast just missed him. He then ran towards Hex and punched him in the mouth sending him flying and falling to the ground. He lifted his head up and placed his hand near his lips whistling.

In an instance a girl with glowing purple eyes out of nowhere and smacked him down to the ground. "Gwen?" Ben looked up at her. He changed back into his human self and watched her come closer with an angry expression on her face and a hand glowing ready to fire at him. "Gwen its me Ben" Ben backed away from her. She pressed her boot to his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Gwen?" He looked up scared that she wasn't there anymore. Hey eyes glowed with anger.

A smiled creaked on her face which she could no longer keep hidden. "Sike" She threw her hand back and blasted Hex right in the chest. Ben got up off the ground and stared at her. "y-you tricked me" Ben stuttered as Gwen smiled "Aww is Benny upset" She stroked her fingers threw his hair. She giggled as he just gave her a goofy smile. He grabbed her and brought her in for a hug. "I thought Hex hurt you" Ben said keeping his hands on her hips.

"Ben there's something I wanted to tell you" Gwen said shyly. "wait me first" Ben stopped her causing her to nod.

"Gwen I really like you and I was wondering if" She launched at him bringing him in for a small make-out session. Charmcaster looked down at them and snickered as Max ran up and just stared wide eyed at the couple making out. "alright you two enough" He clapped his hands and pulled them off of each other.

Ben grabbed Gwen and pulled her in placing a hand on her waist as Gwen leaned on him. "Gwen why'd you run away" Max bent down a little looking down at her. "you were gonna through me in jail" She stared daggers at him.

"Gwen I'd never do that to you"

"you said it after you said something about running some tests on me" Gwen said.

"I just wanted to check if you were Ok. You did get badly beaten up" He told her. She smiled at him relived she wasn't going to jail. "Gwen I got something for you" Ben removed the black bag from his shoulder and passed it to the girl. "OMG Thanks Ben" She hugged him then grabbed the duffle bag and swang it round her form.

"Lets grab Charmcaster and Hex then" Max said as he turned around in time to see Charmcaster and Hex making a break for it. Ben was about to go after them when Gwen grabbed him.

"Wait" She told him.

"yeah?"

"I… just don't want you to go" She said shyly. He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "so are you two-" Making trailed his fingers across to both od them as they nodded happily. "Yep" Gwen smiled. "Ok then" Max scratched the back of his head then walked off. "So um Gwen I was wondering if you…. I don't know wanted to stay with me and grandpa Max for a while?" Ben clasped her hands. "Ben that sounds great but there's something I've been meaning to tell you" Gwen's eyes softened as Ben felt let down. "oh no you have a boyfriend don't you?" Ben said upset and about to walk away but Gwen grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. "its not that" Gwen shook her head. "it's…"

"Ben, Gwen common lets hit the road" Gwen sighed from hearing Max's voice and walked off.

NIGHT TIME

The RV drove into a national park and began to sett up camp. It was very quiet as the trio sat down to eat. Ben and Gwen both played with their meals with they're forks. "whats up you two you haven't said a word since you got in the RV" Max took a bite of one of the insects in the lasagne that he had made. "Gwen's got a secret and she wont tell me what she's hiding" Ben said. "You'll see when we get there" Gwen said as she poked one of the insects and saw it move slightly. She held her mouth about to gag as she pushed the plate away. "When we get where?" Ben asked confused. "Ben we're taking Gwen home"

"What?" Ben stared at them both confused out of his wits. Why?" Ben questioned her. "Gwen needs to go home Ben" Max said as Gwen looked down at her plate looking sad. She then stood up taking her plate up and into the RV as the crickets began to chirp. "So and Gwen are dating now huh?" Max asked as Ben nodded.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask her for a while now and… isn't it just great" Ben smiled at his slightly discomforted Grandpa. "I think it's a bad Idea" Max said. "Gwen said she would stay with us until we're off of the summer holidays and then she can come stay with me or stay with Uncle Frank and Aunt Lily. They wont mind right?" Ben asked trying to figure out a plan. "They can sent her to school and everything. It'll be great" Ben placed his hand up to his chin smiling at the idea.

"Ben just think this all the way threw first Ok. Your aunt and Uncle may not want to take in a thief and I don't think your parents will be to keen on the idea as well" Max said trying to convince Ben.

"well we don't tell them that and if we do she can just stay with you right Grandpa" Ben asked as Max sighed.

"You should ask Gwen what she wants first before you go into anymore ideas Ok Ben" Max said grabbing his plate and walking inside to find Gwen washing up her plate.

"Hey" She smiled grabbing Max's plate and placing it in the sink then scrubbing it. "How you feeling" Max came up to her and leaned against the cupboard crossing his arms.

"fine" Gwen said calmly.

"why?" She looked up at him.

"I think I might take you to the hospital tomorrow get you checked out" Max said grabbing one of the plates and drying it. "Ok but I feel fine" Gwen informed him passing him another plate. "you look a bit pale" She felt her skin then narrowed her eyes. "that's because I am pale" she told him draining the sink and walking over to the beds.

"tired?" Max asked her as she sat down on the lower bunk and took off her shoes. She nodded at his comment. "Really long day" She said as she removed her belt and dropped it where her shoes were. She yawned as she stretched back into a comfy position.

"night" She told him as she grabbed one of the blankets and snuggled up. Ben came in at that time placing his bowl in the sink careful not to make to much noise as he crept over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek then jumping up into his bed.

"Night grandpa" Ben said as he collapsed onto the bed. "night Ben" Max smiled then looked down at the two teenagers asleep all tuckered out from a day of hard work. He smiled at them and snickered a little shaking his head as he turned off the light and going to his bed.

* * *

sorry it took so long for it to come out and i also hope you enjoyed it too. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was quiet Max made a coffee and as the phone rang quietly.

"Hey Frank" Max smiled into the phone.

"yeah she's Okay we're getting the tests on her today then taking her home" He said staring over to the girl who was still sleeping.

"Yeah we're just gonna drop her off at home, get the test results back and see if she's-" He cut himself off as a big grin emerged from his face.

"Yeah no problem Frank"

"Okay see you later son" He placed the phone down then walked over to her sitting down next to her head and stroking her hair lightly. She groaned a little but relaxed.

Max smiled at her pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead then got up and walked towards the drivers seat and started the vehicle. Ben jumped down from the bed as Gwen began to get up. "Don't get up" Ben said as he crawled over to her.

She giggled as he leaned over and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

She moaned and pulled his at his collar.

"Excited to be getting home?" Ben asked as he sat next her. She just sighed and closed he eyes.

"So I got a plan when we get back to Bellwood" Max looked over to the two in the rear mirror listening to their conversation.

"what's Bellwood?" Gwen asked him. "it's a small town where I live" Ben told her cuddling her. "You could stay with me and my folks" Ben said pulling her chin up for her to look at him. "That's sounds great Ben but" She winced her eyes. "But what?" Ben asked.

"you'll see when we get there" Gwen got up and walked over to the passenger side. Ben watched as Gwen and his grandpa engaged in heard his grandpa say something about going to the hospital first and getting the stitches removed.

He sighed pulling out a small box from his pocket and opening it to see a silver necklace with a love heart in it.

He smiled at it then placed it back into his pocket and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

HOSPITAL

Gwen itched the back of her head feeling uncomfortable by her surroundings. Sick people everywhere.

She backed up into Ben as he just stared at her giving her a questioning look.

"James Hiltop" one of the nurses shouted out as a man walked by giving Gwen a questioning look. He was holding his hand, which looked a bit too purple. A blonde haired woman trailed his steps and eventually linked arms with him. "Know him Gwen?" Ben asked she just shrugged and looked back at max.

"K Kids lets go take a seat" Max pointed them over to the seats with heaps of sick people nearby.

"I think I'll just wait outside" Gwen began to turn and head towards the entrance but Max grabbed her shoulder.

"hold up a minute kiddo you have to fill this out" Max told her as he led her to go sit down.

"Now your full name" Max asked "Gwen Mathe-…." She gulped and looked down.

"I'll just write Gwen Tennyson" Max said scribbling down on the paper.

"Age… 16. Occupation… student. When was your last menstra…"

"yeah Ok I can handle removed the clipboard off him and began writing as Max looked over her shoulder as she wrote down the rest. She passed him back the clipboard and looked over it.

"Hey I don't look at your personal stuff" Gwen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that your real Birthday?" Max asked as Gwen picked up a catalogue and began reading it. She nodded at him as Ben raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't know when your birthday was?" Ben asked as Gwen just remembered that she completely lied to them before.

"Or did you just make that date up?" Max questioned.

"That's my real Birthdate" Gwen told them.

"Huh… that's my birthday to" Ben said looking over to them. Max just gulped not knowing whether to be happy or worried. "that's… odd" Gwen raised her eyebrow but then shrugged off the thought.

Max gave Ben the clipboard as he walked up and handed in the form.

"You seemed a little upset last night kiddo. Don't want to go home?" Max asked her.

she shook her head and looked down.

"no" She whispered closing her eyes.

"I hate where I live" Gwen told him crossing her arms.

"Live in a bad neighbourhood?" Max chuckled a little but she didn't find it funny.

"something like that" She finally looked at him. He brushed her forehead. "Maybe we can get those stitches removed today huh" He smiled at her.

she placed her hat on covering the stitches and crossed her arms. He sighed. "you can stay with us if you want to.

At least for the rest of the summer holidays" Max told her.

"I'm sure Ben's parents wouldn't mind letting you stay for a while" Max said.

"Then what?" She asked him.

"I'm still on the streets again" Gwen said.

"I don't want to go back home" She begged him.

"How bout this we get some your stuff from home tomorrow then you can join us on the rest of our trip and we'll figure out things when they happen?" Max asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him.

"yeah Ok" She looked up at him and smiled. "Gwen Tennyson" a nurse said as they got up and walked towards her.

they followed her into a white room with a bed and curtain in the room as well as a few shelves and a large window on the side. Ben and Gwen walked over to the window and look out. "Don't fall" Ben snickered looking down at the 10 story view. Gwen rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Miss Tennyson" Gwen looked over to the nurse as she held a hospital gown.

"please put this on" Gwen looked around the room for a bathroom.

"I'll give you a little privacy" Max said as he walked out.

She looked over at Ben who was staring at her.

"Do you mind?" Gwen said towards him. Ben just smiled "well you are technically my girlfriend sooo…." Ben leaned against the wall ready to watch her undress.

"Ben?" Max called out towards his grandson whilst Gwen snickered.

Ben walked out but not without nudging her a little first.

The nurse walked out as Max called out to her whilst Gwen got undressed placing on the gown.

"excuse me Miss" Max said as the nurse looked up at him. "you wouldn't mind giving her a DNA test would you" Max whispered into her ear so Ben wouldn't hear. "Sure" She smiled. "I'll tell the doctor" She walked off. Gwen sat down on the bed waiting for the nurse to return.

She came in with a taller man who was holding a clipboard.

"Miss Tennyson" The Doctor said as the nurse came over and wrapped a piece of paper with her name and ID on it.

She stared down at it.

"We're just gonna give you a simple blood test first" The doctor pulled out a large needle as the redhead backed away. "May I please have your arm for a second" The doctor asked as Gwen shook her head.

"Bit nauseating" He smiled placing the needle down and taking her arm whipping it down with antiseptic.

"Sweety look at the bunny" The nurse said at the antodyte turned her head to see the woman holding a stuffed bunny. "Wha- Ahh" She turned back to see a needle stabbed into her arm. "Ow" She looked up at him a little angry.

He just smiled at her as he took the needle out of her arm and took the needle off and stared at the blood. He then passed it to the nurse who walked out of the room towards the lab. "Here" He placed some tape on where he had stabbed her. "Better" He asked. "no" She whispered. He just laughed and pulled out a light flashing it in her eyes.

"your Grandpa said that you had a few injuries" "He's not my grandpa… he's just taking care of me for a while" Gwen told him. He lifted her hat up to see the stitches. "How long ago was this" He asked. "a fortnight ago maybe. I'm not to sure" Gwen answered thinking.

"it looks healed" The doctor said getting an instrument ready to undo the stitches. She winced her eyes closed as he undid them then pulled them out.

"all done" He smiled at her as she breathed out relieved.

He then took her arm and began to remove the stitches where Ben had cut her when they first met. She winced at the thought and looked away.

"Now I'm going to go get your guardian and you'll be able to leave Ok" He got up and walked away as she pulled her legs up onto the bed and hugged her knees. She looked up and noticed something peculiar by the window. She walked over to it to see a staff hovering in mid air. "huh" She stared at it unconvinced that was until the staff knocked on the glass. She turned back round as her eyes glowed weary of the situation.

"Now, now" she was thrown to the ground.

"No need to get stroppy" she felt a sharp pain in her neck as she attempted to get up. It was no use she couldn't. she was paralysed.

She watched the man's feet as he came up to her.

"its only a staff" He chuckled as the glass shattered and the staff sent forth into the man's hand. He kicked her in the stomach causing her to role on her back and face the man whilst gasping for air. She growled at him as he bent down and stared at her smiling. "you betrayed me" He stated more harshly as he kicked her in the mouth.

She groaned as her nose began to bleed as well as her lip. "for those…. Plumbers" He brought his boot down on her stomach again as all the air escaped her lungs. Her vision went funny as she began to cough up bleed. "and for that your going to pay" He grabbed her throat and lifted her up walking over to the window. "Lets hope you land on your feet" He chuckled as she winced.

"Goodbye" He said as his release the tension on her neck

"GWEN" Someone screamed but she didn't get a good glimpse of who they were except from a green blur.

She was doomed she thought as he let go. She fell through the air as she looked straight towards the ground where the ambulances were. 'It cant end like this' she thought as she winced her eyes closed nearing the ground. "AH" She groaned as she felt the wind not going past her ears. She pried her eyes open to see a blue moth like alien staring at her.

"Gwen?" He called her name as he just stared at her.

"this is the third time you decided to jump out of a window" Ben narrowed his eyes at her.

She tried to roll her eyes but struggled.

"I'm just glad your safe" He told her pulling her in and cuddling her.

"You too" She winced her left eye closed and breathed out.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked taking her cheek in his hand as she nodded. "yeah" She sighed. He placed her down on one of the benches and turned back into his normal self. "I'll be right Back" He growled as he toyed with the ultamatrix deciding which one he was gonna use to kill Hex with. "Ben" She looked up at him. "w-what are you going to do?" She winced her eye closed again feeling the sting of hex's kicks.

"stay here I'll be right back" he told her.

"Ben, I cant move" She rolled her right eye.

"Good" He said as he slammed the device down turning into JetRay and flying off as Gwen screamed his name.

She sighed when she couldn't see him anymore.

Ben flew into the room to see no sign of Hex. He looked round to find a clue but nothing. No such luck he sighed as his grandpa and a doctor came in. "what on Earth" The doctor said.

"umm…." Ben just stared at him.

"well nice meeting you" He told them as he flew towards the window.

"BEN" Max shouted out angrily causing him to fly back in.

"Ummm…. Hey grandpa" He pressed down the ultimatix to see his grandpa glaring at him.

"I can explain…. Hex came in and he beat up Gwen and threw her out the window and"

"WHAT?" Max screamed as he ran over towards the window looking for a body. "relax Grandpa I caught her…. She's on the seat over…. There" He pointed to a bench but from the distance was extremely difficult to make out.

"So she's safe then" Max asked as Ben nodded.

"just a little annoyed" Ben smiled.

A fake cough could be hear aloud as both turned around to see the doctor with an angry face and tapping his foot.

Max sighed pulling out his credit card.

"Here" He said unhappily.

"Your blood tests results will be given back to you in a fortnight until then try not to destroy any more public property" The doctor said walking out of the room but not before returning Max's card. They sighed as they headed towards the lobby.

OUTSIDE

Ben and max were laughing and giggling deep in discussion.

"you think he knew who I was grandpa" Ben asked.

"I'm Ben Ten it shouldn't be my job to care about public property. Its my job to make sure people are safe" Ben pointed to himself.

"you aren't going to be safe in a second Tennyson" Gwen launched at him but almost fell over. "When I get my hands on you" Gwen stared daggers towards him as Max grabbed her upper arms making sure she wouldn't strangle his grandson.

"alright time out you two" Max tried to stop them both which calmed then down a little.

"lets get back into the RV then you can figure out this whole mess" Max said as he passed Gwen her clothes. She rolled her eyes as she attempted to move only to be off balanced and fall over.

Ben just laughed at her whilst she tried to get back but just fell onto her stomach as she face planted the ground. She groaned as Max just stared at her. "maybe we should take you back to the hos-"

"no"

She attempted to get up again.

Max look towards his grandson and saw no help from him. He wrapped his arms around the girl and picked her up so she was in his arms as he glared at his grandson.

"Ben I want to hit the road and be near New York by at least sun down" Max told him as he stopped laughing. "Fine" Ben breathed out as he walked over to the RV and opened the door for his grandpa. Max walked in and sat the girl down on the lower bunk bed. "You paralysed?" Max asked brushing some of the locks out of her face. She tried nodding but it was difficult.

"It'll probably fully wear off in a couple of hours. Until then just try and relax" He told her as he pulled the blankets on her. "Thanks" She whispered as he walked away. Ben came over and sat next to her, smiling. She rolled her eyes at him as he leaned closer towards her. "I've never seen someone stack it so many times" Ben laughed.

"Give it a rest doofus I'm paralysed" Gwen tried to get up but failed making Ben laugh harder.

"That's what makes it funnier" Ben held his stomach still laughing. He looked over at Gwen who was pouting. "oh common Gwen don't pout" He stroked her cheek gently. "Wow he really did you some damage" He looked her over to where her nose had been bleeding as well as coughing up blood which was now at rest on the gown.

She winced as her hand neared her eye.

"I'll get something to put on that" Ben ran over to the fridge and pulled out some meat as Gwen tensed. "don't you dare touch me with that" She whimpered as he came closer. "Don't be such a baby" He placed it on her cheek as she screamed and squealed.

"What's going on back there" Max asked looking into the rear view mirror at the two. Ben placed the meat onto Gwen's cheek and covered her bruised and slightly bloodied eye. She groaned at him as he called out 'nothing' to Max. Gwen just winced her eyes closed as Ben placed the meat on her.

"Your not a vegetarian are you?" Ben asked as Gwen chuckled.

"Not rich enough for that" Gwen smiled at him.

A couple hours later and Max pulled over.

Ben finally released Gwen's eye as He held her chin and moved it back and forth inspecting her face.

"well its starting to look better" Ben said. Gwen struggled but was finally able to lift her hand up to her face. "I cant believe he kicked me in the face" Gwen touched her skin as Ben smiled and shook his head. "I cant believe you didn't kick his ass when you had the chance" Gwen rolled her eyes but stopped from a painful dull thud in the back of one of her eyes. She held it as Ben just stared at her worriedly. "You alright?" He leaned over.

"Yeah I'm fine" she cringed but it just worsened it. "Maybe you should get some sleep" Max came over and passed her some pj's to wear.

"Are you going to be alright getting those on" Max placed some of Ben's clothes down next to her.

she nodded as Ben took a step back and closed the curtain figuring she wouldn't of been able to make it to the bathroom anyway. He waited near crossing his arms and waiting for her to say 'Ben I need your help' But to Ben's dismay nothing not even a single yelp.

He sighed when she tugged at the curtains and pulled them opened.

Ben stared her up and down to find her just wearing one of his blacks tops.

He blushed slightly.

"sorry I couldn't get the shorts on" She told him as he passed them back to him. "That's fine" He said rather quickly as he just stared at her. she gave him a very unsure look as he continued to stare at her.

"Ummm… Ben your kind of scaring me" She looked up at him as his face was now completely red. "….Would you excuse me a second" He mumbled as he walked into the bathroom. Max came back inside the RV to see he smiling at him.

"You need a blanket kiddo?" He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket and placed it at the end of her feet and began to spread it over her.

"you know its not even dark outside right" Gwen asked as Max passed her a pillow. "The more sleep you get the better" She laid back down after hearing him.

"I suppose but still" She said getting comfy as Max pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"I'll get Ben to leave you alone for a while" Max chuckled.

"Thanks" she whispered about to dose off. "you really do look like my daughter in law" Max smiled at her. Gwen's eyes flashed open as much as she conjure at this time. "whose that?" She asked closing her eyes again. "Lily" Max replied sitting down near her stomach and facing her.

"Ben hasn't told you about her?" She shook her head.

"She lost her daughter around 14yrs ago" Max said about to stroke her cheek but stopped.

"That's so sad" Gwen replied. "did they find her?" She asked but Max just shook his head. "I'm sorry" She told him. He smiled at her. "I'd be more than happy to find her if you have something of hers" She yawned.

"actually" Max bent down about to pick up her black long sleeved shirt. He stared at it for a minute before looking back at her.

"Nevermind" He whispered. "you just really remind me of her" Max rustled her hair for a bit before standing up and leaving. "Night" He called out to her as she returned the favour still continuing to keep her eyes closed.

Tomorrow was going to be such a hectic day she cringed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen was shaking as Max drove into the downtown streets of New York.

She felt sick to her stomach and felt a little faint. She looked out the window to see a few strippers and one alone on the corner of a street. She gulped as a drug addict came up to the woman but she pushed him away and started arguing with him. "you alright kiddo?" She looked up to see Max giving her a concerned look. She nodded with worried eyes. Max turned back to the road ahead. The streets were littered with newspapers and rubbish.

"STOP" She shouted at him as he quickly placed his foot down on the brakes. "whats wrong?" Max asked turning towards her. She gulped. "This is my… stop" She said nervously and uncertain. He looked out the window shaking his head. "Alright then" Max said.

Gwen creaped up to the door opening it slowly to see who was outside. "you look like your about to burgle a house" Ben said as he pushed her out the door. "I'm not I just… AHHH" She was grabbed by the ear.

"Where the hell have you been?" A man in a thick coat told her. she grabbed at his arm trying to remove herself from his grasp but it was no use.

"Let me go" She winced in pain but he just squeezed her ear tighter. "you are in so much trouble" He told her. Max and Ben came out to see what was happening. "Get off of her" Ben tugged him away.

"Back off hotshot" The untidily dressed man said as he took the girls arm with an iron grip. She winced in pain causing Max to pull out his plumber badge.

"I'm an officer of the law if you do not release your grip on the girl then you will be taken into custody" Max told him.

The man just laughed.

"Right" He snickered.

"well I got news for you. She's my daughter and I'm allowed to handle her and f*cking way I like" The man slurred his words. "Huh?" Ben turned towards Gwen. "I forgot to mention that little part" Gwen winced. "Even so" Max's voice boomed. "you still have to release the girl" Max stated. He stared at him for a second then narrowed his eyes and shoved the girl on the ground. "you'd be doing the same to your kids if they disappeared off for two weeks without no freakin phone call" The man stated as Ben helped his girlfriend up.

"Thanks" She whispered. "So this is your daughter?" Max asked placing his plumber badge away.

"Yes" The man said.

"Ben, Gwen why don't you two go inside for a second let me clear this up" Max said as they both nodded.

"My kid's going nowhere without me" The man grabbed her again.

"Now I appreciate you trying to help her out of this little precedent but she is fine now and she is going to be ground for the REST OF HER LIFE" The man yelled mainly towards the redhead. He stared at her for a second before saying "Now Get-" He pushed her towards the apartment building as she lowered her head in shame.

Ben and Max just stared in shock.

"wait?" Ben ran after him.

"Gwen?" He called out through the halls until he reached a door, which the man shoved his girlfriend into. "Wait sir stop there's been a misunderstanding" Ben said as he ran into the apartment before he could lock it. He took a look around to see a bare and trashed room.

Gwen walked into another room as Ben's gaze followed her. "See she said she didn't have a family so we decided to take her along with us and she was helping us find some convicts and I guess we got a little off track" Ben said twiddling his thumbs. In that instance Max came in through the door. "well I got news for you" The man poked Ben in the chest. "Me and my wife adopted that girl in 96"

"Oh thank god" Max whispered.

"and from that day on I have been taking care of her" The man stated.

"Where's your wife now?" Max asked.

"Dead" The man said.

"Drug overdose" The man stated not caringly.

"Now I don't understand what you two are doing here" He sipped his glass bottle of liquor. "we caught your daughter stealing and-"

"Oh for god sakes" The man placed the bottle of liquor down heavily. "Excuse me for a second" He walked into the room Gwen was in before shutting the door.

Yelling could be heard as well as Gwen's voice pleading with man. Ben heard a loud smacking noise and glass shatter before a loud thud as the man came back into the room slamming the door behind him. "Now what were you saying?" The man said as he picked up his bottle.

"we caught her and instead of her going to jail she offered to help us" Max said. "so what?" The man turned to them not giving a care.

"So I was wondering if your daughter would be allowed to stay with us until the rest of the summer is over" Max said. "more like the rest of her life" Ben whispered staring daggers to the man. He seemed poor of hearing so he didn't even pay attention to Ben's words.

"nope" The man got up off his seat.

"what do you mean no?" Ben Stared at him.

He felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go play with Gwen for a little while so me and Mr…."

"Mathews" The man crossed his arms.

"Mathews can talk" Max said. Ben nodded and began walking to the door. "Gwen?" He opened it to find a dark room with a draw and a old matress along with a few beer and coke cans. "Gwen?" He walked over to the redhead on the floor near the mattress, which had a few messy looking blankets on it.

"Yeah?" She whispered. Ben came over and took her gently by the shoulders. "you Okay?" He asked her as he stared down at her.

His gaze soften when he saw her eyes shaking on the verge of tears. "I'm fine Ben" She whispered sitting on her bed. She held a broken picture of a woman a man and a baby with beautiful green eyes. "is that your mum?" Ben asked. "yeah" She nodded slowly tears stinging her eyes.

"I miss her" She whispered. "so much" Ben held her as she kept her gaze low. "she… looks like you" Ben told her making her snicker. "She's not my birth mum" Gwen told him keeping her gaze on the woman in the picture. "She was a stripper" Gwen told him "and my dad used to sell drugs on the street" Gwen lowered her voice.

"He still does" Gwen finally looked up at Ben still upset.

"wouldn't the adoption service have done a back round so you would..." He cut himself off. "I was abandoned in an alleyway and my mum found me and took me in" Gwen said forcing a smile but it faded quickly.

"How long ago did she…" Ben cut himself off. "Around 8yrs ago" Gwen said. "your dad said she died of drug overdose?" Ben asked. Gwen bit her bottom lip. "H-He" She began to cry on his shoulder. He pulled her in and held her tightly. "Gwen what happened?" Ben asked as gently as he could. "H-He got drunk and h-he s-slit her wrists" She cried.

"The police condemned it as a suicide from drugs and-" She cut herself off with more tears sprawling down her face.

"shhhh" Ben held her rocking her slowly back and forth. "its Okay Gwen" Ben whispered into her ear. "it's Okay" He whispered. "H-He killed her" She cried. "shhhh" he tried calming her down again."H-He killed my M-mum" more tears streaked down her cheeks as Ben held her.

"Gwen" he pulled her away after she calmed down a little. "Lets get you out of here" Ben said as Gwen nodded. He got up and walked over to her wardrobe pulling out a small bag school bag.

It had her schoolbooks in as Ben stared at them. "Do you need these?" Ben asked. Gwen shook her head as he pulled them out and placed them onto her bed. He pulled out a draw, which had a few clothes in them and then started placing a few clothes in the bag.

Gwen came over and passed him some books.

"Okay then" Ben smiled at her as he packed it in.

She smiled as she began to help him pack. "Thankyou" She whispered. Ben smiled at her as he zipped up her bag beginning to carry it for her. He walked out of the room as he held Gwen's hand. They found Max with his arms crossed staring daggers towards the man. "We'll meet you in the RustBucket grandpa" Ben said as he walked past them.

"Like hell your going anywhere with her" Mr. Mathews tried to come over and grab her but Max grabbed his arm and held him until they left. He then turned him round and placed handcuffs on him and led him out the door a few minutes after the duo left.

* * *

**RUSTBUCKET**

Ben placed the bag on the bottom bunk then pulled Gwen over and placed her down on the bed.

He smiled at her happy that she was coming with him.

"Ben, Gwen" Max called out to them as he walked in.

"Yeah Grandpa?" Ben said while Gwen snuggled up to him.

"I'm gonna be gone a while" Max scratched the back of his head.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Max came over and rustled her hair.

She smiled at him.

"I've felt better" She said as she leaned her head on Ben's chest.

"We'll get take out tonight even a few movies huh?" Max smiled at them.

"Sure thing Grandpa" Ben said holding Gwen closer.

Max walked out the RV as Ben brought Gwen more closer.

"Gwen there's something that I always wanted to do with you" Ben looked her up and down as Gwen caught on.

* * *

**NIGHTTIME**

Max walked in as he found Ben asleep in the bottom bunk and the taps running. He knocked on the bathroom door as he heard the taps turn off. "One second" He heard a voice call out. Gwen opened the door as Max stared down at her with a towel wrapped round her waist.

"I was just checking that you are Okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" she smiled at him.

"Just need to get changed that's all" she closed the door.

He turned back to Ben who was snoring his head off. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Max just chuckled as the door reopened. Max smiled at her as he walked towards the phone picking it up and dialing the pizza parlors number for delivery. Gwen walked over to Ben ruffled his hair.

"wakey, wakey sleepy head" She called out to him. Ben opened his eyes and smiled at her. He brought his hand up towards her and placed his hand down on her cheek. "Wove you" He chuckled as he stoked her cheek.

She snickered keeping her eyes on him. He took her gently by the shoulder and laid her down next to him. "God your beautiful" He brought her closer causing her to blush. "you make a really comfy pillow" Gwen leaned on his chest as Ben snickered a little. Max smiled at the two.

"I'll get the food" He told them as he began to walk out the door.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

The next morning was quiet. Gwen awoke to find Ben chatting with Max. Gwen got up a little uneasy as Ben noticed her. He immediately stopped chatting and walked over to her.

"Hey Gwen" He forced a smiled at her.

"Hey" She got up drowsily.

"Gwen grandpa wants to… speak to you just for a minute" Ben said holding her. She nodded then closed her eyes still really tired. Ben just stared at her. "Kay" she answered back. She got up slowly holding her head as she walked over to Max.

"Maybe you should get changed kiddo we're just going to go for a little walk" Max told her.

She nodded as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

10 minutes later she came out and walked over to Max.

She yawned as she followed him out of the door. "So" Max began as Gwen looked up at him. "Your dads been taken into custody for a while" Gwen looked down to the ground gulping. "Why?" She looked up at him. Max stopped in his trail as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen did your dad ever touch you" Her eyes widened.

"What no" Gwen backed away from him. "Gwen its okay if you don't want to talk about it but I just need to know okay" He bent down to her level. She bit her lower lip and turned away.

Max just watched her.

'Poor thing' He thought. "Ben told me what you said" Max took her arm gently and continued to walk. "What did he tell you?" Gwen whispered scared about what he was going to say. "Ben said that he hit you?" Max put forth. It took a few seconds to answer. "Yeah" Gwen felt her face. "He also told me about your mother" Max said as Gwen looked up at him.

"And believe me Gwen that case will be looked up again" Max said placing a hand on her back as they continued to walk. Max looked down at her.

she looked so scared.

"we'll make sure your dad cant get his hands on you" Max told her causing her to nod. "thanks" She whispered as she held her arm and looked away. There was a silence for a while. Max scratched the back of his neck. "So only two weeks left of summer huh" Max smiled at her. it didn't seem to make her smile she just nodded her head and continued to walk. "Ben's uncle and aunt are more then glad to take you in if you were wondering" Max said as Gwen looked up at him with worried eyes but managed to force a smiled.

"They can get you some new clothes, new books even put you in for school there" Max told her making her smile.

"Thank you Max" She said happily hugging him. "no problem kiddo" He chuckled hugging back. "We should get breakfast started" Max told her.

"I want to be at least be near Niagara falls by sunset tomorrow"

Gwen smiled at him then quickly raced back to the RV.

"Ben" She ran in through the RV to find Ben playing on a sumo slammers game. "thankyou. Thankyou, thankyou" She smiled hugging him.

"woah watch it Gwen I'm on the last level" Ben stated attempting to wrap an arm round her whilst playing the game.

"I'm glad your happy Gwen but you don't need to go screwing up my new high school" Gwen rolled her eyes. Max walked in to see the two. He smiled and walked up to the drivers seat and started the RV.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER- NIAGARA FALLS**

Ben walked up to the edge of the railing looking down at the entire view. "Hey Gwen" He called out for her chuckling.

"yeah" She walked over to him a little nervous.

"Look over there" He pointed to a corner of the waterfall.

Gwen moved her upper body a little over the railing to see what he was pointing at. Ben grabbed the back of her shoulders quickly shoving her forward and backwards in a fast motion. "Save your life" He called out as he released his grip on her causing her to hold onto the railing. "Ben that's not funny" She told him rolling her eyes. "It wasn't funny the last three times either" she looked up at him still clutching onto the rail.

"Your right Gwen its not funny" He told her grabbing her waist.

"its hilarious" He laughed grabbing her shoulders against and pushing her foreword and back.

She growled at him her eyes beginning to glow as she grabbed him and chucked him down the water fall only for him to land on a platform of manna and be raised up about the same height as the railing except be 15 metres away from it.

Gwen then jumped onto the railing and leaped into the waterfall only to land on a platform of manna and be raised up the same height. "you are so dead" She smiled at him. Ben was about to press down the ulitmatirx until someone shouted "BEN, GWEN"

They turned to see a very unhappy Max. Gwen stared at him as her focus dropped and down came Ben. "GGWWEENN" He called out as she turned back to see him falling. She used trendils of manna to grab him before he fell into the water. She clicked her fingers as they were both transported next to Max who stood there with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Ben started it" She comebacked. "What no I didn't" Ben said. "you tried to kill me" Ben said. "Did not" Gwen replied. "Alright you two" Max tried to separate them. "I don't care who started it" Max told them holding one of their shoulders in each hand. "Its ended now can we please enjoy the rest of the day?" Max asked. Ben and Gwen looked at each other.

"Sorry grandpa"

"Sorry Max" They said in syncopation.

"Good now lets go get some ice-cream" He smiled at them. He walked over to the ice-cream stand as Ben and Gwen just stared at each other. "Sorry" Ben told her looking upset. She smiled and hugged him.

"its Okay just ease up next time okay" She pulled him away but still held onto his shoulders. "I'm done with heights for a while" She smiled. "Here you go" Max came back and passed them an ice- cream each.

"Thanks" They smiled at him.

"you two finally getting along now" Max began to walk with them.

Ben nodded as Gwen licked her ice-cream. "Good" Max said as he leaned over the edge of the railing staring at the view. "remember coming here last year Ben?" Max asked. "You guys came here last year?" Gwen interrupted. Ben smiled.

"Every year since I was 10" Ben walked over and held her waist causing her to lean on his shoulder.

"You can come with us next year if you want to" Ben said eating the rest of his ice-cream. "yeah" She whispered turning her attention to the sunset.

"I'd like that"


	8. Chapter 8

3 Days later

"Excited Kiddo?" Max asked as he drove on the spacious highway through the dessert.

"Yeah" She gulped worried to death.

"We'll be in Bellwood by you'd like to get to know them before you head off to school" He nudged her causing her to smile awkwardly. "From what Ben told me, they seem really nice" Gwen said trying to add to the conversation.

Max nodded whilst keeping his gaze on the road. "They'll be more than happy to take you in" Max told her taking a glimpse over to her.

She lowered herself down into the passenger seat and turned her full attention to him.

"Why?" She asked interrogatively.

"well…" Max began but didn't know what to say to her.

"Because it'd be nice for them to have another kid in the house" Max scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh…" She slumped.

"Your probably tired" Max began causing Gwen to raise an eyebrow.

"No" She shook her head as she looked out to the dead highway.

"Max do you think they'll mind… you know…" Max looked over to her unsure of what she meant.

"What?" He glimpsed over to her.

"About me… you know… dating Ben and me having powers…" Gwen said shyly causing Max to chuckle.

"I don't think you need to worry about that until we get there" Max smiled towards her.

"So they'll be fine with it?" Gwen asked leaning over her chair.

Max nodded.

"and you don't have to keep calling me Max…" He told her as she raised her eyebrow.

"Just call me grandpa…" He smiled at her.

"Serious?" she asked intrigued.

"if Ben does then why cant you right?" he turned to her.

"Yeah but you and Ben are related and-"

"You can call me that if you want kiddo… I'm really not fussed I thought you'd just prefer it" He kept his gaze on the road as her eyes softened.

"It still feels awkward" She relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes.

"But Okay then" she smiled to herself closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**NIGHTTIME**

Ben took Gwen's hand whilst they took in the view of the moonlight illuminating the dessert. "Pretty cool huh?" He asked her casually as he pulled her down towards the ground and leaned on the RV. "Yeah…'' she slowly said as she took in the view of the night sky. "Look" She pointed causing Ben to follow her finger.

"There's Mars" She pointed to the star fascinated.

Ben smiled at her. "you know I could take… I mean… if you want?" Ben asked rubbing the back of his neck.

She raised her eyebrow at him not understanding. He caught onto this and looked up at the night sky.

"I've got a spaceship at home and…" He cut himself off as Gwen butted in. "A spaceship…your not serious" She narrowed his eyes at him not believing a single word. "I have got a spaceship and I'll even show you when we get to Bellwood" Ben stood up and asserted himself. Gwen just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"A spaceship" She laughed as she fell on her side holding her stomach.

"So you don't believe in spaceships then" Ben crossed him arms and continued to watch her. "No…" She wiped her eyes and sat back up. "I do believe in rocketships…"

"Spaceship" Ben corrected.

"I just don't believe you have one" Gwen got up. "you know what Gwen" Ben came closer to her and held her chin with his fingers causing her to give him a questioning look. "I don't like your attitude" He lunged at her grabbing her by the waist as she screamed only to drop to the ground from laughter as Ben tickled her.

"….B-Ben…" She laughed as she tried to crawl away whilst protecting herself but nothing helped. He finally let in when he grabbed her and pulled her back so her head and neck rested on his thighs. She pulled at his collar bringing him down and capturing his lips.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled the rest of her body upright continuing they're little make-out session.

She gripped onto his shirt and pushed him down causing him to hold onto the back of her and release and 'oof' sound from the back of his throat.

Max came walking out with plates ready to tell his grandson and his…. Friend that dinner was ready. That was until he saw the view. He stared in shock for a few seconds before snapping out of it and shaking his head. "BEN, GWEN" He called out to them as they're eyes widened and they stared in shock as Max came over to them.

"Hey Grandpa" Ben casually said smiling brightly at him as remained on top of him still clutching his shirt.

"Um… dinner's ready… If you want some?" Max asked then began to walk back towards the RV.

Gwen slowly put her lips on his and bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled off. Ben smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"Common lets go get some dinner" Gwen got off of him and helped him up.

"I'm sure dinner can wait a few minutes" He placed his hand on her waist.

She rolled her eyes smiling as she walked into the RV. Ben pouted but followed her.

* * *

No one spoke at the table.

Ben and Gwen kept they're heads low and ate as Max just read the paper. Ben felt something grab his hand as he turned his head to the left to see Gwen smiling at her.

He smiled back and held her hand in his.

Max watched the two exchange glances before starting a conversation.

"So…" Max began.

"I bet your both so excited to get to Bellwood?" Max took a bite of some rather large, blue and purple slug he was eating.

"You'll love it they're Gwen. Its got quiet a few low buildings so you wont fall off and hurt yourself too badly and if you get hurt on those they're always play-grounds" Ben joked causing Gwen to nudge him. "So not funny" She rolled her eyes.

"It's also got a lot of museums and… ow" Max gave him a little kick. "Maybe we can leave that part out when we get to uncle Franks and Aunt Lily's" Gwen practically asked as Max kept his gaze low taking another bite. Gwen lowered her head and removed her hand off Ben's placing it on the table and just staring at her food. "I just think it's best if they don't know that you're a bit of a thief" Ben said sincerely.

"Yeah, no I get it" Gwen said playing with her food. "Not hungry?" Ben asked her. She shook her head. "I guess I'm not in the mood for beetle and cockroach stew" Gwen joked snickering lightly as Ben and Max stared at her.

"I'm um…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Gonna get in the shower" she said getting up and placing her bowl in the sink then walking over to the bathroom and closing the door.

"She's really sensitive" Ben said taking a bite out of the last of his stew.

"Cant blame her" Max said taking his bowl and getting up and placing his hand out so Ben could give him his.

"Why don't you show her round tomorrow" Max put forth as he scrubbed the dishes. "Show her the schools, the libraries, your little hangout places" Max said as Ben came over.

"wait til she meets Kevin" Ben chuckled lightly. "Surprised he didn't come?" Max said.

"Yeah he was too busy working on his ride to come spend the summer with us" Ben said not caring. "Well I bet he'll like Gwendolyn" Max said as Ben turned to him questioningly. "What do you mean like?" Ben asked curiously.

"He'd be happy to meet her that's all" Max said casually. "Wait what do you mean be happy to meet her?" Ben asked him annoyed. "Are you implying Kevin will hit on her AND DUMP ME FOR HIM" Ben raised his voice.

"Ben" Max placed his hand down on Ben's shoulder. "I wasn't saying that" Max's eyes softened. "But you were implying it" Ben said. "Now Ben I think your overreacting. Gwen… likes you and I don't think she'll leave you for Kevin" Ben eased up a little. "I think you're a little jealous" Max chuckled lightly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS" Ben yelled.

In that instance Gwen came into the room and stared at the two with eyes widened. "… You… alright Ben?" she asked concerned. "Fine" Ben said walking over to her.

"…I'm gonna hit the hay. Night" She kissed Ben on the cheek then walked over to the lower bunk bed and snuggled under the dark colored blanket.

Ben sighed and walked back over to his grandpa.

"she's not meeting Kevin" He whispered causing Max to shrug.

"Your choice" Max told him.

Ben looked over to Gwen's sleeping form. He walked over to her and stroked her hair. She moaned lightly causing him to smiled.  
"You going to bed Ben?" Ben looked over his shoulder towards his grandpa.

He nodded as Max turned the lights off. Ben pulled the blankets open and crawled in next to her his hand wrapping around her waist and holding her hands. His breathing nipped her neck causing her to winced and turn around and snuggle up to him.

He looked down at her as she cuddled closer to him. He rested his chin on her head falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her. protecting her.

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey" Gwen winced her eyes open to find Max nudging her whilst Ben continued to sleep still holding her.

"Morning" She rubbed her eyes and sat up as Ben attempted to grab her while he slept.

"He really doesn't want to let you go" Max snickered as he helped her release Ben's grip on her and get up and over Ben.

"There you go" He strained as he let her down gently. "Thank's… I guess" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Go get changed. We'll be there in a little while" Max gave her a nudge.

"Sure let me just wake up Ben" She walked over to him and placed her hand down lightly on his cheek caressing him.

"Ben" She softly called out to him as he moaned. He opened his eyes to see her.

"Hey beautiful" He stroked her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Common we'll be there in an a couple hours" she cooed in his ear.

He pulled her down into a seating position and let his chin rest in the curve of her neck. She smiled.

"Common Ben" She pulled him off of her causing him to groan.

"You have to show me around" Gwen playfully hit him then walked into the bathroom.

Ben rubbed his head as he stared at the bathroom door.

He heard Max start the RV causing Ben to get up and sit next to him in the passenger.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Gwen that Bellwoods Bell" Ben pointed to a large and odd looking wooden bell.

"It was like built in the 16th centuary or something" Ben said as she leaned over and looked out the window. "And that's Grandpa's plumbing store" Ben pointed to a desolate. Gwen looked to see Max in a really cartoon like drawing of himself with his thumb up. Gwen snickered lightly trying not to offend Max.

"And that's Mr. Smoothies" Ben pointed to what looked like a shop with a man in a mr. smoothies, smoothies outfit.

She laughed a little too much as the man waved flyers around with vouchers for Mr. Smoothies and Ben's eyes lit up. "It's the best smoothie place ever. Do you know you can even get meat smoothies" Ben said excitedly as Gwen cringed. "That doesn't sound very appealing" Gwen said resting his head on the table.

"well they got other flavours… Wheatgrass, ginger and chocolate with carrot…orange with-"

"Okay you can stop now I get it" Gwen butted in refusing to listen anymore.

The RV came to a screeching holt as the two cousins looked outside.

"That's uncle Frank's and Aunt Lily's house.

My parents are in they're too, to welcome you to the neighborhood.

Gwen smiled uneasily and got up out of her seat.

"Ready kiddo?" Max winked at her as he walked past her but stopped as soon as he turned back to see what she was wearing.

"I don't think looking like a thief's gonna help your situation to much" He told her causing her eyes to widen and look down at herself.

The same outfit she met Ben and Max in at the heist. "These were the only clean clothes I got… S-Should I-I change?" She asked nervously.

Max saw the worried look in her eyes. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"you shouldn't worry about it pumpkin. Grab your stuff, me and Ben will be inside the house" He ran his fingers through her hair. "don't be too long okay" He walked out the door.

Gwen gulped as she watched the two walk in the front door of the house. She had to admit it was a pretty big house. They seemed rich.

She hadn't robbed a rich persons house in a while.

She shook her head erasing the thought from her mind. She picked up the black bag she used to rob the museum with and looked inside. She had the tattered old book still inside along with the diamonds, also had her school bags neatly packed in there too. She zipped it back up and swung it round her shoulder. 'oof' she winced as she lugged it down the steps of the RV. She stood at the front door and gulped.

'_make a run for it' _her head screamed.

'_steal the RV' _she held her head in pain wincing her eyes closed.

"_They wont find you. you'll never have to see them again. Ditch them, it'll be fun" _she shook her head feeling dizzy.

"Get out" She whispered struggling.

"Go away" Tears stung the rims of her eyes.

"Gwen?" Someone called out to her. she looked up with fear in her eyes only to see Ben standing at the door. "you Okay?" He asked but he could tell she wasn't. she looked scared like he had forced her into something she didn't want to do. He gently took her hand and caressed it. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry" She whispered just barely able to be heard. He didn't understand why.

He ignored it and removed the bag off her shoulder then pulled her into him.

Her knees buckled as he body edged towards the earth. Ben held her and slowly released her. "You feeling okay?" He asked sitting down on the pavement next to her. "Fine" She winced holding her head. "Just a little tired that's all" She breathed out looking up at him and putting on a fake smile.

"I guess this is pretty sudden huh?" Ben said watching her.

"Yeah" She whispered to him.

"I mean just under a month ago I was still in New York robbing people's houses and-" She paused as she remembered she was speaking to a guy whose Grandpa's a cop" She gulped and lowered her gaze onto the cement. "they're really excited to meet you" Ben pushed as Gwen looked up at him.

She smiled at him and looked at the door. "yeah okay" She said as he helped her up and took her bag. Gwen placed her hand on the knob and opened it slowly. She pushed the door open to see at least five people.

Gwen stared at the people on the couch as she walked in towards Max who was standing up and leaning on the couch slightly.

"Gwen!" He called her over placing his hand on her back as Ben placed her bag down near the stairs.

She gulped at the people who looked at her intrigued. She felt like a caged animal at the zoo, On display for everyone to see and with no place to hide. She heard a couple gasps sound off from mainly one couple; A redheaded woman with blue eyes and a dark haired brunette with brown eyes. "um… hi" She softly said forcing an awkward smile at them.

The redheaded woman smiled at her and stood up.

"Hello Gwendolyn" She smiled at her. She felt a bit better that someone was introducing themselves to her.

"I'm Natily but everyone just calls me Lily" she said warmly to her.

Gwen smiled.

"This is my husband Frank" The man stood up and walked over to her. "Hey Gwenny" He warmly greeted her. "and this is Saundra and Carl" Lily waved a hand over to the couple.

"They're" Lily began but Gwen cut her off.

"Ben's folks" She cut in but stopped feeling like she had done something wrong but nobody seemed to care about her sudden outburst of words which Gwen was more than pleased with but she eased down a little and shied away.

"Is that all your stuff?" Frank looked down at the black bag as Gwen gulped and nodded.

Max left Gwen's side and walked over towards Ben who was being hugged liked crazy from his parents, especially his mum who trailing kisses along both sides of his cheeks. She noticed Max speaking to the couple then come back over to her.

"Ben, Carl and Saundra are gonna go home for a while. Will you be Okay by yourself for a while?" Max asked her. she nodded shyly inside begging them not to leave her alone with some random strangers.

She felt someone tug on her arm as she turned a little to her left to see Frank looking down at her with her bag on his shoulder.

"I'll show you your room" He smiled at her. Max headed towards the front door and headed out but not before giving her a wink.

"I bet your hungry, I'll get you something to eat" Lily said walking off into another room.

"Common" He gently said as he walked up the stairs Gwen trailed his steps as he walked up two sets of stairs and into a corridor. "Here" He told her as he opened a burgundy door.

She gasped at how big the room was.

"So the bathrooms down the hall and if you need any help finding your way around then just call out okay" He placed the bag on the bed. "Your bags a little light?" He questioned her as she continued to walk around the room. Her own desk she thought to herself. A mattress that doesn't look like its been used by so many people that its probably got diseases on it.

She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to see it was empty but still with a couple coat hangers open. She heard whispers behind her as she heard Frank whisper

"she wont answer my question''

''Well just open it then'' Gwen turned round to see Frank sitting down on the bed and Lily with a few sandwiches on a plate and a glass of water.

She placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Lily came over and slowly unzipped the back as Gwen continued to walk around the room and over to the window looking out at the view. "Diamonds" Lily gasped as Gwen's eyes widened she turned around to see a shocked woman and the man rolling his eyes.

"Dad said that you did a little…expertise work before you decided to... change" Frank picked up the diamonds as Gwen just stared in shock.

"I'll give them to Max tomorrow" He said as he placed them inside a small plastic bag.

He then pulled out the old tattered book causing Gwen to rush up to him.

"Is this what you took from the Museum also?" He asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Frank said then turned round about to leave.

"wait" Gwen called out to him causing him to turn around and stare down at her.

"Max said I could keep it" Gwen said as she pointed towards the book. "Did he now?" Frank looked down at it to see the weird writing embedded on the front. "well not exactly" she backed away.

"I'll have a word with him about it. See if the museum wants it back" Frank said as he turned and left.

Gwen slumped and she lowered her head.

She turned round to see Lily taking her tattered old school bag out. "Where's you clothes sweety?" She asked. Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat and answered. "In my school bag" She opened it up to see the tattered an slightly ripped clothing that looked like it hadn't even been near a washing machine before. Lily pulled them out as she cringed at the sight. She hated mess. She hated unclean clothes worse. Gwen just sat down on the bed as the woman continued to ransack her bag.

"More strange books" Lily whispered through her teeth. "and… that's it" She said to herself. Gwen just gave her a worried look before Lilly looked up at her.

"I'm gonna go wash th-" Lily stopped when she looked up and saw the worried girl. She had heard what happened and what type of family she had had. She already figured that the girl was scared for life. "Gwenny?" She dropped the clothing and walked over to her. she gently massaged her arm causing Gwen to look up and into her blue orbs.

"You Okay sweetheart?" She asked her. Gwen nodded but Lilies worried gaze still continued. "I'm just a little tired that's all" Gwen forced a smile but Lily could see right through. "I'm gonna go wash your clothes for you then when i'm done me and you can go shopping alright" Gwen looked up at the clock on the desk. 1PM. She really didn't want to be alone but there was nothing she could really do. She nodded continuing to remain silent. Lily got up and picked up her clothes then walked out the room leaving the redhead alone in what seemed like a prison of her own.

* * *

"Glad to be home Ben?" Saundra asked her son as she walked into his still messy room. "Yeah great" Ben rolled his eyes giving a light hearted chuckle.

"your friend seemed nice" Saundra said as Ben relaxed on the bed with his ipod. "Yeah she's great" Ben said smiling. "we're going over they're later right?" Ben asked as Saundra looked up. "If you want Ben but later on though. Give her a chance to settle in first before you go dragging her to gosh knows where" Saundra waved her hand as she picked up one of Ben's smoothie cups left from before the summer even began. "why did I not clean your room up before you left I'll never know" Saundra said to herself shaking her head. "your loose" Ben said as he got up. "where you going Ben?" Saundra asked worriedly.

"Mr. Smoothies" Ben called out as he left the room picking up his keys on the way out.

* * *

Ben waved his index finger up to the cashier as a dark haired boy a year older than him spotted him and came over. "Tennyson?" Kevin called out to him as he turned around.

"Kevin?" He raised his eyebrow as he retrieved his smoothie.

"I didn't think you'd be back until next week of something" Kevin said as he towered the brunette.

"I wasn't but they're was a change in plan and me and grandpa decided to come back" Ben said as he sipped his smoothie.

"Yeah, whatever you gonna buy me one of those things or not" Kevin pointed causing Ben to roll his eyes as he pulled out his wallet. "F.Y.I I saw that hotty that you were with outside your aunt and uncles home. She available?" Kevin asked as Ben's eyes widened. "Nope" Ben quickly responded passing Kevin his smoothie.

"So whose the loser she's dating then?" Kevin chuckled as Ben got slightly furious. "Me" He told him as Kevin laughed spitting out some of his smoothie.

"Your kidding right Tennyson" He laughed as Ben rolled his eyes. "No" Ben said as he walked over to his car.

"and for your information I'm going to see her right now" Ben said slamming his car door and driving off.

Kevin's eyes narrowed as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

"Gwen?" He called out as he walked into his aunt and uncle's place. "she's upstairs Ben" Frank said.

Ben looked down at his watch.

5PM.

He opened the guest room door to see Lily placing some new clothes down in the drawers as Gwen slept curled up on the corner of the bed holding herself. Ben walked over to the bed and sat down near her.

He stroked her cheek gently causing her to wince her eyes.

"Ben?" She whispered as she stared into the depths of her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked down and inspected her. she looked pretty well cleaned up.

She had a white long sleeved button up shirt, a skirt with stockings and some black shoes and her hair was done up neatly in a high pony tail.

Lilly came over to her and placed her hand on the top of her forehead. "She wasnt feeling to well at the mall" She told him as Ben looked down at her. "you two went to the mall?" Ben asked confused. "of course... Gwen needed some new clothes **urgently**" Lily said giving Gwen a girly smile "She was fine in the morning" Ben said as Gwen closed her eyes. She groaned lightly. "Maybe its just a bit of stress" Lily said as she gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

She then relaxed back down as she held on to Ben's collar. "How you finding it here Gwen?" Gwen sat up. "Frank and Lilly are really nice" Gwen said smiling. "but?" Ben added.

"I'd prefer to be with you instead" Gwen said. Ben looked down at her; she still seemed worried. "I don't have a guest room in my house Gwen" Ben said. "Oh..." She gave him a begging. "I-I thin…" in an instance a dark haired brown eyed male came pouncing through the door causing both Ben and Gwen to look up. "Hey Tennyson" Kevin smiled. Kevin just stared at the girl for a moment before giving an annoyed look to Ben.

"aren't you going to introduce me Tennyson to your hottie of a friend here" Kevin winked over to her. Ben rolled his eyes. "Gwen this is Kevin Levin and Kevin this is my **Girl-Friend" **Ben pointed out obscurely. "Well it nice to meet you" Kevin kissed her hand.

"um… hi" Gwen looked at him concerned. "you know I overheard your little conversation and if you need a place to stay at any time. You can just come round mine" Kevin leaned closer to her.

"Um… Thankyou" Gwen said. "She's already got a place to stay anyway" Ben narrowed his eyes at Kevin.

"gee Tennyson I was just offering I didn't mean to burst your ego" Kevin said sarcastically. "Kids?" Lily came in the room. They stared up at her. "Oh Kevin I didn't see you there. Are you staying round for dinner?" Lily asked as she wiped her hands with a wash-cloth that was in her hands. "Yeah" Kevin smiled at Gwen. "Great. Gwenny do you want to help me" Lily asked causing Gwen to get up off her bed and follow her.

"I know what your doing Levin" Ben hissed through his teeth. "What? I'm not doing anything" He replied smiling. "Stop. She's my girlfriend Kevin not yours" Ben told him. Kevin chuckled and shook his head. "whatever Tennyson" He said getting up. "I'm gonna grab some dinner" Kevin walked out the room. Ben rolled his eyes and walked down stairs to see aunt Lily and Gwen setting the table. Lilly told her something that caused her to smiled and chuckle a little.

"What you two talking about?" Ben asked as he set his hand down around Gwen's waist. "Oh just when you were little and you ran around butt naked at the circus. Ben blushed madly as he released his grip on Gwen as she giggled. "Aunt Lilly" He complained.

"Aww you must've been so cute" Gwen turned round and kissed him on the lips as Ben held her. Lilly stared in shock at the scene.

"Frank" She called out to her husband.

He came in the room to see Ben holding Gwen by the waist as they stared at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Not anymore" Lily said staring at the two.

"Alright then" Frank walked over to Gwen and passed her the tattered old book.

"Dad said you could keep it" Gwen looked down at the book and smiled at him. "thanks" She hugged him. He gave her a light pat on the head chuckling a little. In that instance Kevin came into the room with a few plates in his hand. He passed them out as Lilly went to grab all the food. Saundra, Max and Carl walked through the door and Saundra gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Gwenny" thw woman smiled towards her. Gwen smiled back. "Hey… um…"

"Saundra" She told her.

"hey Saundra" she gave her an awkward smile.

Gwen sat down at the table causing Ben to attempt to sit down next to her only to be pushed out of the way by Kevin. Lily sat down the other side of her next to her husband.

Ben took the seat opposite her sitting down next to his parents as Max sat at the front of the table. Ben watched as Gwen and Kevin exchanged conversation. Kevin leaned over slightly and slided some loose strands of hair behind her ear. She just smiled and stared him in the eyes. Her eyes glistened in the light as Ben's heart pained. Lily placed her hand down on Gwen's hand as she turned her attention towards her. Lily placed her hand on Gwen's chin turning her head so Frank could get a good look at her.

Ben turned back to Kevin and began staring daggers towards him as they ate.

"She looks so much like me" Lilly giggled as Gwen smiled thinking it was a joke. Frank stroked her cheek slightly attempting to get a better look at her green orbs. "Get those results back in around 3 days" Frank said as Lilly released the girls chin. "what results?" Gwen asked as Lilly and Frank gave each other a worried look. "Max hasn't told you yet?" Frank asked causing Max to look up. She gave him a questioning look. Max forced a cough signaling to end the conversation. "your… tests for…" Frank clicked his fingers attempting to think of something.

"For your technis shots" Lilly butted in as Gwen raised her eye brow. "what? I never had that" Gwen said looking worried. "So you've never had any injections for your immunity?" Frank asked concerned.

Gwen shook her head as she placed a fork full of food in her mouth.

"how bout chicken pox… you had chicken pox right?" Frank asked but Gwen just shook her head. "well at least we know what we're doing tomorrow" Frank said as he began to eat.

"What?" Gwen asked clueless. "we're gonna go to the hospital tomorrow" Frank said as he cut through his steak. Gwen gulped afraid to ask. "Why?" She asked concerned. "Because we need to get you those injections, make sure your safe sweetheart" Lilly answered. Gwen sat back in her chair slumping. "But Ben's supposed to show me around town tomorrow" Gwen argued.

"That's okay Gwen I'll take you around the day after" Ben told her attempting to keep Kevin away from her.

Gwen sighed and continued eating her dinner. "your not afraid of needles are you Gwen?" Frank asked causing Gwen to gulp. "a little" Gwen shied. Lilly rubbed her back gently. "It wont be so bad" She comforted her. "Its going to be the third time i've been to the hospital this month. She pointed out. Lilly just snickered lightly and smiled at her. "it'll be fun. you'll see then Ben and Kevin can take you around town" Lilly told her. "Yeah...Okay" She smiled at the woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen pouted as the thermometer was forced into her mouth. Her arm was grabbed and a needle struck her vain. "was that so bad" A woman asked as gently causing Gwen to give her a puppy dog look.

She just rolled her eyes smiling as she came over and patted the girls back. "you'll be okay" Lilly told her sitting down next to her.

"That's the fourth. OW… fifth needle" She stared daggers at the doctor. "You'll thank us later for it" Lilly told the girl in the hospital gown. Frank sat in a chair in the corner reading a newspaper he had picked up.

He looked up as the doctor said. "only a few more and you can go" The doctor told her as he wiped down her arm with anaesthetic then placed the needle into her arm and forced the liquid out of it. She winced her eyes shut and looked away as he pulled out another needle.

"Aww… Sweety are you afraid of needle?" Lilly asked as she held her.

"No I just don't like them in total" Gwen said as she leaned back against the wall as the doctor pulled out another from the metal tray. Three were left on the tray.

"Please, no more" She begged as she backed away.

"Common Gwenny" Lilly smiled pulling her arm out to the doctor. Gwen stiffened as he placed another needle into her arm. "Ah…" She backed away but the doctor just held her.

"It's alright miss Tennyson just relax" He told her.

"Your not helping" Gwen winced.

"Alright one more" He said pulling her other arm and jabbing the needle into her. Frank got up and walked over to her. Gwen winced as the needle was brought out of her and placed into a metal box.

She rubbed her arm and stared daggers at him. Frank just watched the doctor.

"Do you mind running a simple blood test… you know; to tell if she's allergic to anything" Frank stroked Gwen's back comfortingly. "Yep sure" The doctor said as he pulled out a large needle causing Gwen to almost faint.

"Common now" Frank picked her up and pulled her forward. He gently pulled the needle towards the skin as Gwen winced her eyes shut and looked away. She bit her bottom lip and trembled as she felt it slide into her. "There you go" He said as he pulled the needle out. She looked up and saw red liquid in the needle. "Just one more thing left then" The doctor turned towards Frank as Gwen looked up at them.

"What's left?" She raised her eyebrow. "Chicken pox injection Gwenny" Frank placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen gulped knowing what was coming next.

Gwen fell asleep on the bed after a hopeless struggle against the doctor and a large needle full of disease. Lilly stroked her hair as she snored lightly.

Frank watched them smiling to himself but only to be stopped when the doctor came back into the room. "Well we have the blood test results back and the DNA test" The doctor said.

"which one would you prefer to hear first?" The doctor asked.

Frank looked over to Lilly who smiled.

"The DNA test"

* * *

Ben waited patiently outside his Aunt and Uncle's house. He hadn't seen Gwen the whole day and it was hitting 4pm. He finally saw a car roll up and the people jump out.

"Gwen you have to stop scratching" Frank told her as she continued. "But its sooo itchy" Gwen complained scratching her neck until Lilly forced her hands away. "I'll run you a bath and you'll feel better" Lilly told her as Gwen winced. "Woah Gwen what happened to you" Ben laughed causing Gwen to punch him in the arm.

"That's not funny Ben" She itched.

Frank unlocked the door and walked inside.

Ben and Gwen followed as Lilly walked up stairs and began running the taps.

"I never wanna go to another hospital again" Gwen hissed.

"You've never had chickenpox before?" Ben asked as Gwen got more annoyed.

"No" She groaned as she collapsed onto the floor itching her head off.

Frank came over and picked her up off the ground.

"Common Gwenny you need to stop itching" Frank told her as she winced attempting not to. "Gwenny?" Ben snickered as Gwen narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing… I think it's a cute name" He brought her in for a hug.

"Gwenny" He chuckled.

"Does that mean I can call you Bengi?" Gwen asked bringing her lips closer to Ben's.

"No…" He snickered. Lilly came down stairs and called over to Gwen.

"Gwenny, baths ready" She called out as Gwen got up and moved over to her and up the stairs.

Lilly walked over to Ben and sat down next to him. "Ben go get Max and your parents we've got some great news" She told him.

"what?" Ben smiled.

Lilly ginned like crazy.

"just go get your parents and your grandpa. On second thought we'll meet at your parents house. Tell your grandpa" Lilly shooed him off out the door.

* * *

20 minutes later- Ben's house

Ben sat on the couch contemplating what was about to unfold.

Frank and Saundra came into the living room causing Ben to sit up more.

Max just smiled and put a hand on his knee.

"Frank what's going on?" Carl asked.

Frank just smiled.

"Read" Frank said as he threw the paper on the coffee table.

"Oh my…" Saundra said reading through the paperwork.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Congratulations" Carl smiled at his brother.

"I'm so happy for you both" Saundra hugged Lilly.

"Is aunt Lilly pregnant?" Ben asked causing few people to laugh and snicker.

"Ben, Frank and Lilly are Gwen's actual parents" Max told him causing Ben to stare in shock.

"What?" Ben asked still uncertain. "Isnt it great Ben you and Gwen are cousins… your related" Carl said shaking his sons hair.

"No…" Ben stood up.

"we cant be" Ben's eyes narrowed.

"Ben what's wrong we thought you'd be happy?" Lilly asked. Ben sighed.

"I am it's just…" Max placed a hand on Ben's back.

"Does that mean I have to…" Max nodded.

"Sorry son" Max said.

Ben gulped.

He really liked Gwen but he couldn't go out with her now.

Especially since they're related.

"Can I tell her?" Ben breathed out and looked up to his aunt and uncle.

"Actually Ben we've decided to throw a party for her" Lilly told him stroking his cheek lightly.

"when?" He asked concerned.

"When you and her go back to school" Lilly replied.

"Next week?" Ben asked causing Lilly to smile.

"Bingo" She snickered letting go of him.

"until then keep it a secret"

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A few days later

Gwen looked in the mirror checking out her reflection.

She smiled.

The chicken poxes were gone.

She brought her hand up to her chin and moved her head from left to right. Nothing but a clean, pale complexion.

She heard a doorbell sound off causing her to smile and run down stairs.

"Hey Ben" She jumped into the brunettes arms and kissed him on the lips but he pulled away. She knew Ben had been acting a little funny lately but this was new.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing…it just… I haven't brushed my teeth and you know it's probably not very nice and all" He backed away from her.

"Oh…" She scratched the back of her neck.

"I don't mind" She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss but he forced her away as she smacked into the wall. "What the hell?" She growled at her as he gave her a worried look.

"Gwen I'm sorry" He attempted to lift her up but she pushed him away and got up herself.

"You just… scared me" He scratched the back of his neck.

"I scared you?" She looked up at him not believing a single word.

"Yeah…anyway Mr. Smoothies is waiting" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door.

It was quiet in the car.

Gwen looked over to him with worried eyes.

'Maybe he's not attracted to me anymore' she thought.

She took out a tiny mirror in her pocket and looked at her reflection.

She looked like a good girl.

High pony tail nicely dressed.

She liked it, but seeing Ben push her away, she just felt like he didn't like this side of her. the good side.

She sighed and placed her mirror back in her pocket.

'What if I went all bad girl again.

Would he like me' She looked out the window.

Ben looked over to her.

'oh gosh what am I gonna do?' Ben thought to himself.

'she probably hates me' he thought.

'why wouldn't she hate me, I've been ignoring her for four days now' Ben sighed.

'only a couple more days' He thought.

'only a couple more days until I get to tell her that we're related then she'll understand' Ben thought as he pulled into Mr. Smoothies.

"we're here" Ben said nervously.

Gwen looked outside to see the parlour. She didn't look too happy but she had good reasons to be. "Let me get you something" Ben said as he ran into the store.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sat down at a nearby table and leaned against her wrist.

"Hey!" Gwen looked up to see Kevin smiling down at her.

"Hi" She smiled nervously removing her arm off the table.

"where's Tennyson?" He asked as he sat down opposite her.

"Getting some drinks" She shrugged looking down at her hands.

He leaned closer to her and took her hands.

She looked up at him contemplating his next move.

"you know I was wondering if-" In an instance a loud explosion lit off causing Gwen and Kevin to look over. "What was that?" Gwen asked concerned. Ben rushed over to them to see the collapsed building. "We better go check it out" Ben said running. He was about to press down the omnitrix but stopped when he saw the redhead running with him. "Oh no" Ben stopped her. "what?" Gwen asked a little annoyed. "Stay here" Ben pointed to the ground.

"Your kidding right?" Gwen started to get aggravated. "It's safer here so stay" He told her. "I'm not a dog" She pushed his hand away.

"Dude" Kevin shook his head.

"Just let her come" Kevin pulled her arm and walked with her. Ben sighed. "Don't come running to me if you get hurt" Ben yelled but Gwen just waved him off.

He breathed out and pressed down the omnitrix turning into JetRay and speeded off towards the explosion. Kevin and Gwen ran over and hid behind a wall. Gwen peaked her head around and stared at the large monster. "Whose that?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the snake like creature.

"Who cares" Kevin absorbed the wall.

"Lets beat it" Kevin rushed out as Gwen just stared in shock. His arm changed into a sword as he lunged at the snake/ human creature. Gwen rushed in after him blasting the snake like creature high into the sky. "Woah!" Kevin breathed out as he turned towards her. "How'd you do that?" Kevin's armour slipped as he ran up to her. He took her hands as she answered by shrugging. In that instance JetRay came flying down. He pressed down his omnitrix turning back to Gwen.

"I thought I told you to stay" Ben said staring daggers towards the girl.

"Why should I?" She told him as a crowd came of people came up to them. Ben looked over to the crowd circling them. "we'll talk about this later" Ben whispered harshly as a new presenter came up to them. Gwen turned her back and pouted. "Ben Ten. Ben Ten" The presenter called out to him. Ben turned towards the camera smiling. "Is this your new sidekick?" The news presenter asked. "Sidekick?" Gwen turned towards him angrily.

Ben scratched the back of his neck.

"Call it what you want but she's more of a teammate if you'll as me" Ben pulled her in by the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

She let her guard down and smiled at him.

"Aww…" they heard the crowd go off a bit. "Is she your girlfriend?" The presenter asked gently. "well…" He scratched the back of his neck again. "She's…" He turned towards the redhead.

"That's classified" Ben told the woman. Gwen turned her attention towards the camera and stuck her tongue out at it smiling. She giggled lightly as Ben rolled his eyes smiling then joined in.

Kevin stood back and leaned back and leaned against a post rolling his eyes.

Ben and Gwen chuckled as the cameraman backed away as they began making faces at the camera. "lets wrap it up" The woman clicked her fingers in the air as she jumped into the truck.

The cameraman followed her as Ben and Gwen just laughed. "Sorry Gwen" He whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to treat you badly I just didn't want you to get hurt" He hugged her.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked.

Gwen looked down for a second then looked up.

"Yeah" She kissed him on the lips. Ben couldn't take it anymore.

He new they were cousins but he didn't care anymore.

He ignored the crowd as the presenter told the stared at the two.

"Roll the camera" She whispered as the camera man came out and started to film they're little make out session. He pushed her into the alleyway as the cameraman filmed. Kevin looked over in shock. He punched the cameraman in the face and broke the camera. "What the hell's wrong with you" Kevin yelled at him.

"Too bad dude its live" The camera man told him as he picked up his hat and placed it back on. Kevin looked over to them. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette as he slid his hand under her shirt as she tried to pull him off.

"Ben. Camera" She winced.

Kevin walked over and pushed him off then grabbed his collar and forced him against the wall.

"What the hell Tennyson?" He roared into his face.

"What?" Ben stared at him.

"She said no" Kevin yelled.

"So…" He looked over to Gwen who was already up and straitening her hair and clothes.

"Sorry Gwen" He told her as Kevin put him down.

"It's okay. I just don't feel comfortable with a camera guy recording it and a crowd" Gwen gulped.

Ben ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you think that was live?" Ben asked worriedly.

"He said it was" Kevin answered causing Ben to gulp. "Ben what's wrong?" Gwen asked concerned. "Nothing… lets just go home okay" He began to walk away but stopped when he noticed Gwen not following. He turned round to see Gwen giving him a 'I don't want to leave look'

"Something wrong?" Ben asked.

"I've kinda been locked up in my room for three days straight and I haven't even seen all of Bellwood yet" Gwen itched the back of her neck.

"Gwen I-"

"Don't worry Tennyson I'll show her around" Kevin wrapped an arm around her. "We'll see you later Tennyson" Kevin told him about to walk off. "Absolutely not" Ben yelled causing them to stop in their tracks. "Common Gwen" He grabbed her hand and walked away but not before whispering. "Stay away from her Levin" Then walking off.

* * *

BEN'S CAR

"That was so rude" Gwen complained. "What?" Ben raised an eyebrow at her. "Kevin was just being nice and wanting to show me around and you just… Arrr" Gwen growled angrily slamming her head back against the seat. "it's not a big deal Gwen" Ben said as he started the car.

He heard Gwen groan as he sighed.

"I'll show you around then okay… just…just stay away from Kevin" He told her as Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Gwen asked as Ben turned out of the car park.

"Just stay away from him," Ben told her.

"Are you jealous?" Gwen snickered.

Ben blushed.

"no I'm not jealous" Ben argued causing Gwen to laugh.

"You are jealous… You are sooo jealous" She giggled.

Ben slammed down the breaks.

"**I'M NOT JEALOUS**" He screamed at her as Gwen backed away into the corner of the car.

"Ben what's been up with you lately?" Gwen asked concerned.

Ben winced his eyes. "Nothing… just leave it Gwen" He restarted the car.

Gwen unclicked her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as Gwen opened the door.

"I'm walking home" Gwen slammed the door and began walking.

"Gwen!" Ben complained slamming his hands down on the wheel.

He pulled down the passenger window.

"Gwen I'm sorry… Gwen please get back in the car" She crossed her arms.

"Alright Gwen you win okay… just get back in the car" Ben said as he continued to follow her with his car.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on…why are you acting weird?" Gwen stopped and stared at him.

"I'm not acting weird" Ben snapped.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"Okay, okay, okay" He stopped her. "I cant tell you now but I promise I will tell you soon" Ben said. "How soon" Gwen asked. "Soon enough" Ben said. "When?" Gwen pursed her lips. "When we go back to school okay I'll tell you then" Ben said. Gwen sighed and opened the car door then crawled in next to Ben. Ben smiled as she wrapped the seatbelt around her. "I don't want to go home yet" Gwen breath out.

"I'll show you around" Ben ran his fingers through her hair. She nodded but still looked annoyed. "and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," He told her. Gwen just nodded and looked away.

* * *

"Aww Gwenny your first day of school" Lilly hugged her as Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"I've been to school before" Gwen said.

"Yes but from what I've heard, you need more education" Lilly straightened the girls collar.

"Ben's gonna drive you to school" Lilly said as she primped the rest of Gwen's uniform making sure she looked presentable.

"You look a little nervous?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Of course I am I haven't been to school in years and-" She cut herself off from seeing the worried look from Lilly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Lilly smiled at her.

In an instance the door slammed open as Ben walked inside.

"Common Gwen" He pulled her hand.

Gwen picked up her backpack but Lilly came over to her.

"Kiss for good luck" Lilly said as she kissed her on the cheek.

Gwen giggled at the gesture.

"Thank you… for all of this" Gwen whispered as she walked out the door.

Lilly watched as the camero departed.

* * *

"Well this is your stop" Ben pulled up just outside the school.

Gwen gulped.

"Your not coming?" She asked but Ben just shook his head.

"I don't go to a private school" Ben told her.

Gwen looked up at the school again.

"I didn't know it's a private school" Gwen said.

"Why cant I go to yours?" She complained.

"Gwen the sirens gonna go soon. You better hurry in" He told her.

"But-" Gwen began but Ben just shooed her out of the car.

She clutched her bag as she watched him drive away.

"Great" She sighed as he drove away.

She turned back to the school and gulp hugging her bag.

Gwen walked up to her first class (Maths) opening the door to find the whole class staring at her.

yes she had gotten lost and of course no one helped her so right now she wasn't in the best of moods.

Gwen sighed as she sat down in an empty seat behind a blonde haired girl in a wheel chair.

She gave Gwen a weird look but the redhead just ignored her and sat down.

"Your late" The teacher said angrily.

"I'm new" She snapped then regretted it deeply.

"Out" The teacher pointed towards the door.

Gwen sighed and picked up her stuff only for the teacher to tell her to leave it.

She heard a few people snicker in the room as she walked out.

"I'll deal with you soon enough" The old grumpy teacher told her.

She sat down on the floor and brought her knees up towards her chin.

She winced as she heard the teacher yelling at the students. She looked up as the door slammed and a bald headed teacher stared down at her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Gwen Mathews?" Gwen told him standing up.

The man searched down his list but didn't see her name.

"Your not in my class" He hissed.

Gwen leaned against the wall.

"Then it's under Tennyson" She rolled her eyes. "Stand up straight" He yelled causing Gwen to quickly get off the wall and stand properly.

"Your new here?" He asked causing Gwen to nod.

"I hope you don't speak to your parent like that young lady" He looked up at his clipboard.

Gwen was about to retort but sighed instead.

"No… sir" she told him looking down at the floor.

"Good now get back inside and turn to page 54 and start doing the questions" He told her causing Gwen to nod and walk back in.

She looked up to see a few people laughing but she just ignored them and sat down back behind the blonde haired girl.

* * *

The redhead sat alone at the lunch room.

She kind of like it.

A whole table to herself. She pulled out the museum book and started reading. "Hey!" The blonde haired girl in the wheelchair came up to her. Gwen looked up and removed her glasses.

"Hi" She smiled but her expression dropped. "Emily" She extended her hand. "and you are?" Emily asked.

Gwen just looked down at her hand then back up at her. Emily pulled her hand away and looked at the girl nervously. "Your not from around here are you?" Emily asked. Gwen shook her head. "Where are you from?" She asked. "…New York…" Gwen finally said in a sigh. "Whatcha reading?" Emily wheeled over towards the redhead as she pulled her hand away. "I… um.. ah…"

"Cool. Is that like an ancient language or something" Emily smiled at her. Gwen smiled. "Umm… yeah" She said scratching the back of her neck. "So what's your name then?" She asked. "Gw-" in an instance a blonde haired girl walked up with two other girls behind them. 'Sluts' Gwen looked them up and down. "oh look its wheel chairs and the new girl" the blonde haired girl said. She walked over to Gwen.

"Watcha reading there new girl?" The blonde haired woman said.

"Freaky writing" The girl took the book and flicked through the pages.

"Give it back" Gwen got up and tried grabbing it but she moved away. "Why should…" The girl turned round to see the redhead with glowing eyes. She stared in shock as she cowered to the wall. Gwen placed her hand out awaiting the book. The blonde haired passed the book back shakingly.

Gwen's eyes stopped glowing as she looked down at the book. She turned back to see everyone staring at her even Emily.

Gwen sighed and grabbed her bag then began walking out of the room towards the exit of the building. 'Frank and Lilly wont mind right' she thought to herself as she walked down a sidewalk. 'it's my first day of school anyway of course they wouldn't mind me skipping the rest of the day' she thought. "it's just Ben that'll be mad" Gwen said to herself. "Why would Tennyson be mad" She heard as voice behind her causing her to turn round. "Kevin…um no reason" She scratched the back of her neck. "Aren't you sup-post to be at school?" Kevin asked. "Yeah its just…its my first day and it's not really working out" Gwen told him. "oh okay then… you wanna go grab a smoothie?" Kevin asked as Gwen shuffled nervously. "Ben said-"

"Ben says a lot of things. Are you really gonna let him babysit you 24/7?" Kevin asked. Gwen shook her head. "alright then" He took her hand and pulled her towards his car.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with Ben lately he's been acting so weird" Gwen told him sipping her smoothie. "Yeah Tennyson does that" Kevin said looking down at her. "What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked. "I don't-" Kevin cut himself off thinking of an idea. "I'll show you" Kevin smirked as thunder started to streak the sky. "Woah" Gwen shied as Kevin shrugged. "Perfect timing" He placed his hand out. She smiled and grabbed it as they walked over to the car.

BEN'S SCHOOL

"Why are we here?" Gwen slumped in her seat.

"Cause Julie didn't come to school today and Ben promised to meet her after school" Kevin told her as they sat in the car. "Firstly how'd you know and secondly whose Julie" She questioned.

"I have my ways and Julie's a special friend of Ben's" Kevin told her.

"what do you mean special" She asked. Kevin pointed over to Ben.

Gwen smiled about to get out the car and greet him until a dark haired Asian American came over and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Ben!" The dark haired girl smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Gwen's expression dropped as she watched them.

Ben kissed her back whilst holding.

Kevin watched as tears threatened to spill.

"W-W-Whose Julie?" Gwen asked concerned.

"That's Ben's girlfriend" Kevin nudged her.

She watched as he ran his hands down her.

"Oh god" Gwen covered her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Gwen it's okay" Kevin pulled her in so she could lean on her.

"Shhhh…" He smiled as she cried.

"Get away from me" She pushed him back and got out the car with her bag and began running.

"GWEN! GWEN!" He called out to her but she just kept running. Ben looked over to see the redhead running away and Kevin screaming his lungs out.

"What's going on?" Ben raced up to him. "Nothing" Kevin told him as he got in his car. "was that Gwen?" Ben asked causing Kevin to nod. "She's suppost to be at school" Ben said. "what's she doing with you?" Ben questioned. "She didn't like school and F.Y.I Tennyson.

She saw your little fiasco with Julie back there and she wasn't in the least bit impressed" Kevin told him as he drove away. Ben ran his fingers through his hair as Julie came over to him. "what's going on?" Julie asked. "Gwen thinks we're still going out?" Ben told her. "Why would she think that?" Julie asked.

"I don't know… we have to find her" Ben said as he got in his car. "Why is she in trouble?" Julie asked as she got in next to him. "No…Maybe... she just does really stupid stuff when she's upset and she gets herself in danger" Ben said as he started the car and drove away.

* * *

FOREST

"Stupid Ben" She hissed under her breath as she hoisted her bag up more on her shoulder. "Stupid Kevin" She cringed. "and a very stupid girl" She looked up to see a tall dark haired brown eyed man.

"Dad?"

'Bang'

* * *

I havent had any reviews in a while so i was wondering if you readers can review and tell me what you think and for the readers that have been reviewing thankyou :3


	10. Chapter 10

"I cant find her Uncle Frank" Ben said into the phone.

"What do you mean you cant find her?" Frank yelled into the phone.

"I don't know she was at my school then she ran away" Ben said whilst driving through the forest.

"Well where would she go?" Frank asked. Ben's car came to a screeching holt as he looked outside.

He opened the door and walked towards a pair of black shoes and a note book with blood on it. He flicked the notebook over to see Gwen's name on it.

Ben gasped as he dropped the phone.

"Ben? Ben?"

* * *

Gwen groaned as she was hoisted up and restrained by metal bands. She winced her eyes as she felt the restraints being tugged at to make sure they weren't loose.

"Stop complaining" The man yelled at her smacking her across the mouth.

She groaned in pain as she fell down onto the cold hard floor.

He grabbed her by the legs and placed metal bands on her legs and thighs.

She groaned more as her head beginning to bleed again. "Please let me go" tears streamed down her cheeks.

The man lifted her up and gagged her with a cloth tying it harshly around her mouth. She groaned as she was thrown harshly towards the ground. He hissed through his teeth as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

"You lost her?" Frank crossed his arms as Ben sat on the couch in thought.

"I didn't lose her she just wandered off" Ben argued. "Maybe she just needs some time to cool down" Lilly said as she sipped a mug of tea. "I don't think so" Ben said as he pulled out Gwen's notebook.

"What's this?" Frank asked as he picked it up. "And why is there blood on it?" He asked as he inspected it more. "I think Gwen might be in trouble" Ben told them causing their eyes to widen in shock.

"I think that's Gwen's blood too and I found her shoes" Ben placed them on the table.

"W-Who would do something like this. Especially to a kid" Frank covered his mouth thinking.

* * *

The man picked her up and threw her forward so she was on her knees.

She kept her head low and her eyes shut as he leaned back and laughed.

"Awww what's a matter Gwenny usually you'd be screaming your head off at me by now?" He asked in between laughs.

He lifted her chin up so she would look at him but she quickly turned her head away refusing to look at him.

"Let me guess did your crush reject you?" He chuckled.

He flicked on the T-V and started playing with the remote.

She looked up at her surrounds.

It looked like her old apartment.

'how long have I been out for?' she thought.

"Congratulations on trying to keep a low profile Gwenny" He flicked through the channels onto one that looked familiar.

Ben had an arm round her as they laughed and giggled into the camera.

"There's a nice one of you two going at it too" The man turned off the t-v and turned back to the whimpering girl. "Sorry I should be more caring shouldn't I" He stroked her hair as she whimpered into the gag.

He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're here" He sat down on a low stool and held her collar tightly in his grasp.

"cause I wanna make you a deal"

* * *

"You think Hex did this?" Max asked as Ben came in the RV.

"It looks pretty clear that he did this. Where is he anyway?" Ben asked causing Max to shrug.

"He ran off after we bumped into Gwen…again" Max said as he grabbed Ben's bag and placed it on the lower bunk bed.

"Anyway Ben I'm sure she's fine" Max told him as Ben walked over to the fridge and took out a can of coke and began drinking it. In that instance Kevin came into the room carrying a duffle bag.

"Hey Tennyson" Kevin smiled as Ben spat at out his coke.

"What's he doing here?" Ben pointed a finger towards him whilst staring angrily at his grandpa.

"Ben, Kevin's gonna help find Gwen" Max placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But he's the reason she ran away" Ben argued.

"No way Tennyson you were making out with your Ex" Kevin threw his bag on the top bunk.

"Alright you two settle down" Max pulled the two apart.

"Lets go find Hex then" Max said walking over to the front of the RV and starting it.

* * *

"You have a nice little collection of spells in that book" He pulled out Gwen's bag and unzipped it then took out her spell book and threw it on the ground next to her.

"Enough to make me rich" He stroked her wet cheek.

"You do everything I tell you and you don't get hurt" He told her as he gripped her collar more tightly. "But if you don't" He stroked her cheek. "well I think you already know the consequences.

"So what do you say kiddo?" He ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Screw you" She yelled at him.

He slapped her across the face causing her to harshly fall to the ground. He sighed and grabbed her by the collar again.

"Lets try that again then"

* * *

"Gwen?" Ben screamed as he walked through a graveyard late at night.

He was more then worried by now.

She had been missing for 8 days now and there was still no sign of her.

He sighed causing Frank to place a hand down on his shoulder.

"It's alright Ben" He smiled at him. "I'm sure she's fine" He bent down on one knee.

"Did you see her notebook it was covered in blood her blood and it's all my fault" Ben broke down as tears stung his eyes.

Frank just looked at him with sorriness.

"She'll be okay. She's a good girl" Frank said.

Ben sighed.

"I shouldn't of yelled at her" Ben ran his fingers through his hair.

"Common Lets go back inside it's starting to rain" Frank placed his hand out checking the weather.

"W-What if someone's hurting her or worse trying to ra-" Frank covered his mouth with his hand.

"Ben don't ever use that word" Frank growled.

Ben looked at him shocked. The older brunette looked scared to death at his words.

Frank let him go and started walking to the RV.

* * *

The man shoved a metal tray of food on the floor and kicked it towards the girl covered by shadow. Blood covered the floorboards from recent disputes. He smiled as he heard her begin to whimper.

"Suppers up" He told her as he heard chains rattle signaling that she was backing away

"Are you on a diet or something you haven't eaten in three days" He told her sitting down on a stool. He watched her whimper and shudder for a few minutes before saying something. "…If you don't eat it then you'll starve," He told her gently.

He sighed when she didn't move and came over to her with the tray. "Do you really want to starve?" He asked her as he stroked her cheek but she snapped her head back and away from him.

She winced her tired eyes closed and looked down shaking her head. "Good Girl" he told her as he grabbed her chin and pulled her forward starting force-feeding her with a spoon. He scooped up some unknown food that looked unappetizing for anyone to eat. She winced her eyes as he pushed the food into her mouth.

She swallowed as she kept her head down choking a little.

He forced her head back up and forced her mouth open then placed the spoon into her mouth to the back of her throat causing her to choke more. She spat out the food in her mouth and began coughing her lungs out. The man just patted her on the back and leaned her over checking to make sure she wasn't going to throw up.

"Now that we're done eating" He lifted her chin up and showed her a newspaper with a set of large diamonds in the picture.

"Go get it" He hissed at her.

* * *

"Several people injured and two hospitalised in a bank robbery" Ben, Kevin, Max and Frank watched the news presenter carefully as he brought up a picture of an explosion of the bank.

"Reports say it was a one man or should I say woman" The news reporter laughed.

"Job" He brought up a picture of a redheaded girl wearing full black jumping out of a three-story building. "police are still looking for the suspect and there are no leads yet" He said. "Onto other news" The news reporter began but Max flicked off the t-v and turned towards the group.

"She's back in New York?" Ben asked. Max nodded worriedly. "Why would she do that?" Frank asked as he ran his fingers through his brunette hair. "Isnt it obvious someone's making her" Ben pointed to the screen. "Yeah either that or she's turned bad again" Kevin snickered causing Ben to get madder. "She wasn't even bad to begin with unlike you Levin" He pushed him.

"Oh bull you forced her to change and you know it. You used the same technique on me as you did with her" Kevin poked him on the chest. "I didn't she decided to come along herself" Ben argued. "From what I heard you threatened to throw her in jail" Kevin argued unhappily. Ben quietened down after what Kevin said. "That's what I thought" Kevin hissed.

* * *

Gwen threw two black bag down onto the floor ignoring the man who had already called to her twice. "GWEN!" He finally shouted capturing her attention.

She turned to him as he smiled at her.

"How'd it go?" He asked her gently removing his glasses and placing a hand full of cash.

She grabbed the large duffle bags with a groan and threw them on the table that was littered with gold, cash and diamonds.

He pulled the zip and opened it as Gwen took off her black, half- mask and hat leaving a very tired and beat up young, innocent face.

She looked down at him as he began to smile and chuckle at how much jewellery and cash was in the bag. "I'm going to bed" She sighed.

"Wait" He stood up and grabbed her arm roughly.

He turned round her and grabbed her hand as she winced in pain. Her wrist was covered in gauze cloth from her chains cutting her too much. He placed money in her hand as she looked down at it.

'5 bucks' She thought to herself gloomily. "no thanks" She whispered passing it back to him.

"Hey" He grabbed her roughly and twisted her wrist back. "Let me go" She whimpered as she was brought down to her knees. "Do I have to tie you up again?" He asked as he kept hold of her.

"N-No" She answered quickly.

"Good" He released her wrist causing her to grip it and hug it into her body. She then stood up and faced him.

"Now" He passed her the money. "Buy yourself something nice" He patted her back then turned and left her to go sit down and count the illegal items. Gwen sighed as she walked back into her room and collapsed down onto the mattress eventually falling asleep next to the bloodied chains.

* * *

"So where should we look first?" Frank asked as he stared down at a large map of New York.

"We should probably check out her apartment first," Ben said as Max beeped at the traffic.

"well with all this traffic it looks like we wont even make it that far" Max complained.

Max sighed as he leaned his head on the steering wheel.

"we might as well walk" He pulled the RV over into an alleyway.

"we don't even know where we are" Frank slit his glasses up more towards his eyes.

"We'll have to split up" Max said.

* * *

"wakey, wakey" Gwen winced her eyes as someone pushed her forcefully.

She looked up to see the dark haired man smiling.

"Common Gwen time to get to work" He kicked her harshly in the ribs causing her to let out a sharp wheezed as she held her side.

He threw a newspaper at her causing her to pick it up and read it.

"Don't you have enough cash" She placed a hand on her side coughing a little.

"You better get ready" He told her.

She just got up and walked towards an empty duffle bag swinging it over her shoulder and leaving.

She began reading the newspaper as she hurriedly travelled down the steps placing on her hat and mask and leaving the half broken down hotel off towards the city.

* * *

Frank walked with Kevin and attempted to show them around.

Max and Ben walked off in the opposite direction as them hoping to find her first, They walked down the crowded streets of New York. Ben sighed worried to death on where she was.

"How do you think Frank's holding up?" Max asked causing Ben to gulp.

He had forgotten Frank and Lilly were Gwen's parents after all its been at least nine days.

"I don't know. Scared probably" Ben whispered unsure how to answer. In an instance an explosion sounded off. Ben and Max looked over to a black figure jumping down and escaping the scene. "BEN!" Max yelled as Ben ran after the figure. Ben rushed down an alleyway following the figure.

"STOP" he yelled as He slammed down his omnitrix turning to FastTrax then tackling the figure to the ground.

"Get off me" She kicked him away. "Gwen stop" He told her as he slammed down the omnitrix. "Gwen it's me" Ben smiled unfortunately Gwen kicked him square in the face.

"Ahh what the hell" Ben held his bleeding nose as Gwen got up dusting herself off. Ben stood up as he stared daggers at her but his eyes softened as he looked at her. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Gwen I'm so sorry" He told her. Gwen just stared in shock not knowing what to do. She finally decided to push him away and onto the ground. "Hey" He complained as he landed in a puddle.

Gwen straightened the bag on her shoulder then walked away from him.

"Gwen?" She turned round as Ben stood up.

"W-What are you doing?" He said. "Why are you going round stealing things and destroying things?" Ben asked causing Gwen to turn round swiftly on her heels. "Maybe I like stealing stuff and destroying things" She threw her bag down on the ground and yelled at him whilst pointing her index finger at him.

"Did you ever think of that?" Gwen asked not really wanting an answer.

"Gwen" His eyes softened at her.

"you cant go around doing that" Ben tried to walk over to her but she just backed away.

"You seem fine destroying stuff 24/7 and all you say is it's not your problem like kissing girls ad cheating" Gwen snapped. "Gwen!" He just stared in shock."Gwen i didnt cheat on you... Julie's just a friend" Ben tried to tell her. "Just a friend... you seemed fine having her tongue halfway down your throat" Tears streamed down Gwen's face. Ben remained quiet watching the upset girl. "You know what Ben" She pointed her index finger at him.

"I never wanna see you again" She told him as his heart broke. "I wish I never even met you or your family" She snapped at him picking her bag up and walking away. "And I wish I never even met you" Gwen waved him off as she walked off. Ben dropped to the ground sobbing his eyes out.

* * *

"Ben" Max ran up to him and placed a hand on his back. "what happened?" Max asked as he helped Ben up. "I-I Don't know" Ben sobbed. "G-G-Gwen just went insane" Ben wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"She said she didn't want to know me or us anymore and she said that she wish she never even met me" Ben winced his eyes clothes tears threatening to spill.

"Ben I'm so sorry but I think Gwen's just-"

"I'm done with her grandpa" He swatted her arm away.

"I never wanna see her again"

* * *

The door bursted open as the redhead walked into the room.

Mr. Matthews looked up to see her.

His smile widened as she pulled down the bag and threw it over to him.

"what's wrong with you?" He asked when he noticed tears streaming down her cheeks.

She lowered her hat and walked into her room.

"Wait, Wait, Wait" He called her back as he showed her another newspaper.

"it comes in three days. Be ready" He threw her the paper.

Gwen picked it up and held hugged it close as she sat down on her bed tears sprawling down her face.

She walked into her room and closed her door gently then walked over to her bed.

She leaned her head onto her knees and began crying.

* * *

Hope you people enjoyed this chapter its a bit of a drama one but I hoped you liked it. Please review :3


	11. Chapter 11

"Just because Ben doesn't want to see her doesn't mean that I don't want to see her" Frank argued with Max. "I know, I know but he hasn't got out of his bed since we've been here" Max said as kicked some of the pebbles on the ground.

"I'm sure he's just over reacting Dad" Frank said.

"…I just want to see my daughter" He sighed.

"Alright we'll go to her apartment tomorrow and everything will be okay"

* * *

"I'm not doing this anymore" Gwen threw the paper at him. "and why would that be?" The man asked as he sat down on her bed next to her. "Cause I'm sick of doing your dirty work" She snapped at him.

"this isn't about this boy is it?" He asked gently but she didn't answer, bringing her knees more closer to her body and hugging them.

"I think you should reconsider" He stroked her leg.

"No chance" She stood as walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked causing her to turn around. "Leaving… for good," She told him walking out the door.

"You're not going anywhere" He stood up grabbing some chains and walking out after her.

* * *

Max knocked on the door as Frank and Ben stood behind him. Ben turned his head looking away from the door as he listened to his ipod. Max raised his eyebrow when no one answered.

"Gwen?" He called out. "Gwen if you can hear me you have three seconds before I break down this door" Max said strongly. "one…two…three" Max kicked in the door to find an empty room with a table spilt with cash all over and next to it three duffle bags containing more riches. "Gwen?" He called out but found no answer. Ben sighed as he helped look around. He walked up to Gwen's room and opened the door to find a dark empty room.

"Gwen?" He called out as he heard the sound of chains shuffling. He walked over to the corner to the sound and placed his hand down on a shadowed figure. It felt wet. Ben pulled his hand away and inspected the liquid on his hand. He couldn't see properly and took out his plumber badge and turned on the torch and inspected his hand more.

Blood?

Ben raced over to the window and pulled down the curtains causing the room to light up.

He then turned his attention towards the corner to see a redheaded girl with her eyes winced leaning on her knees shaking violently and whimpering in pure agony.

"GRANDPA!" Ben screamed as he raced over to the badly damaged girl pulling on her chains.

"Ben whats wro-"

Max cut himself off as he looked down at the half beaten to death girl.

"Gwen?" Frank ran over and slid down next to her.

"Gwenny?" He called out her name as Ben tried to get the restraints off of her. "Ben don't pull" Max said as Gwen screamed into her gag. Frank noticed the coldness of her skin and the continuous shivering and wrapped his arm around her attempting to keep her warm but she shuddered and pulled away.

"Grandpa it's wielded to the wall" Ben said causing Max to look over. He pushed Gwen forward so he could get a better look at the cuffs restraining her arms around her back.

She whimpered more as she pulled at her chains trying to get up and away but it just caused her chains to cut through her wrists more.

"Gwen stop" Max placed a hand on her head trying to keep her still but she kept resisting.

Tears streamed down her face as her harsh breaths continued to speed up.

Frank brought his hand up and placed a hand on her cheek wiping her tears but stopped when he noticed it was blood. "Ben go get my toolbox" Max told him causing Ben to get up and run.

"Just hold still pumpkin, we'll get you out of here soon" Max rubbed her back trying to keep her calm but it wasn't working and she was beginning to hyperventilate more and more.

Frank looked down at her and noticed most of her was covered in blood though it was hard to tell due to the darkness and her dark clothing. Her clothes were ripped from where someone had harmed her.

Frank ran his fingers through his hair as his daughter struggled and screamed in agony more.

"Get it off…please…get it off" He could make out through the gag and her harsh breathes. Max shuffled round behind her with the iron chains but stopped when Ben came back into the room setting down a red metal box.

Max flipped it open and told Ben to keep her as still as possible.

"Frank give me a hand with these chains" Max asked as he pulled out a pen. He then flicked it open and out shot a laser cutting the attachment to her and the wall.

Gwen tried to crawl away but Ben kept a tight grip on her.

Frank pulled her cuffs up so Max could get a good shot of the metal. Her hands came free and shook violently, like she had been restrained for a very long time, as Max did the same to her ankles. Gwen pulled her hands up slowly towards the rest of her body attempting to huddle herself. Ben and Frank helped her up and settle down gently on the mattress. She curled her body up into a foetal position not attempting to move too much but continuing to shudder.

Frank sat down beside her and turned her head gently taking the gag off her so she could breath easier.

"Gwenny?" Frank brushed her bruised and battered cheek as she continued to keep her eyes closed shaking. She balled herself up more tighter hugged her badly damaged wrists.

Ben looked down at her wrists swearing he could see the bone and tissue. "Gwen?" Ben called out to her worried as he shook her lightly.

She didn't answer him instead whimpered in pain. He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her company as much as he could. "Gwen try and stay awake" Frank told her as gently as she could.

"Gwen, nod if you can hear me?" Frank told her as he gripped her hand but she whimpered and pulled away causing him to back away and leave her be. Max packed away he's equipment as a tall dark haired man walked past the door.

Ben looked over to it and recognised who the person was immediately. He raced over to the door and rushed out into the main room to see Mr. Mathews filling the black duffle bags from things Gwen had stolen.

He was taking them as quietly as he could which made Ben even more madder. In an instance he slammed down the omnitrix and transformed into forearms. "FOREARMS" He shouted out loudly and raced towards the older man picking him up by the throat and slamming him again the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU" He shouted at him tears streaming down the aliens face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER" He yelled at him whimpering slightly.

He couldn't get any words out of his mouth every time he did Ben would press down harder on his throat. "Ben STOP" Max came out and grabbed the aliens arm trying to get him to stop. "NO" Ben screamed wanting nothing more than revenge.

"Ben, Gwen needs you right now, let me deal with him" Max reasoned with him causing Ben to drop the man with a loud thud and race back towards Gwen's old room.

He looked over to see Frank inspecting the bloodied binds that held her. his face showed nothing but fury with lusting for revenge. Ben slammed down his omnitrix and ran over to Gwen and picked her up as gently as he could in his arms.

"Ben?" She called out to him as she gripped his shirt.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so sssorry" She stuttered keeping her eyes winced. "I-I d-didn't mean t-to yell a-at you" She told him gulping. He placed a hand up to her cheek and stroked her gently.

"B-Ben I s-still l-love you" She opened her eyes and looked up at the crying boy. "I-I just w-want to k-know if y-you still love m-me?" She asked forcing her eyes wide as they could go. Ben nodded as he bit his bottom lip.

"I've always loved you Gwen and I always will" Ben told her attempting to hold back tears.

She smiled and closed her eyes as her body went limp.

* * *

Sort of a short chapter with a sad little ending. please tell me what you think.

.


	12. Chapter 12

He held her hand, as she laid there submersed in sleep. It had been a week since the accident and Ben's anger was still ablaze. Frank walked in and sat beside him as he sipped his coffee. "How is she?" He asked gently. Ben smiled and placed her hand into his. "I think she's starting to wake up" Ben told him as Frank felt her hand. He could feel slight tensions in her fingers like she was attempting to close her hand. Frank smiled and gripped her hand tighter.

In an instance Kevin came through the door along with Max. He had a smug smile on his face. Ben cringed his face at the sight as Kevin. They had grown apart. "What's with the look Tennyson?" Kevin leaned back on the wall and watched Ben's reaction. "Nothing's with the look" Ben stood up and stared at him with vain. "why so mad Tennyson? Girlfriend left you" Kevin smirked as Ben got madder. "Shut it Levin and she didn't leave me" Ben pointed out. "Oh like hell she didn't" Kevin retorted as Ben took a step forward ready to hit the Ultimatrix down. In that instance Max stood between the two. "Alright you two enough" Max held both there shoulders making sure they didn't fight in a hospital.

Ben sighed and turned around ready to sit until he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Gwen staring at him with unsure tired eyes. "Gwen!" Ben raced up to her. She had no idea where she was or what was happening around her. He pulled her in for a hug as she whimpered lightly. He pulled back and held her by the shoulders.

"W-Who are you?"

* * *

Ben stared in shock at her. "What did you just say?" Ben asked squeezing her shoulders tighter. "I asked who you were" Gwen looked up at him with an unsure look. "I'll get a doctor" Max rushed out the door. "Gwen look at me" Ben asked begged her. "W-Who's Gwen?" She asked attempting to remove Ben's tight grip on her clothing. "Gwen's you, you're Gwen" Ben shook her lightly but she winced. "Nuh, you're hurting me" Gwen tried to pull him off of her. In a second the doctor along with Max came through the door. He removed the boy's grip off the girl then forced her to lay back down. He then took out a flash light and shined it into her eyes. "Can you please pass me her chart" The doctor more or less demanded. Ben rushed over and passed it to him. He flipped it open and looked at her file. "I thought so" He whispered. "what is it?" Frank asked. "Brain trauma. She's got temporary memory loss probably from the trauma she's been through" The doctor said as he placed the board back on the bed. "Hopefully she'll be back to normal in less than a couple of months" Frank's face dropped. "A couple of months" Frank rushed up to her and held her hand. She stared at him confused as he stroked her hair. "She should be alright. Make sure she gets lots of sleep" He told them as they walked out the door.

Ben looked over to Gwen who still had a confused look on her face. "This is gonna be a long week" Ben told himself.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

Ben clutched Gwen's hand awaking her from sleep. "Hey…" She squinted from the light. Ben smiled goofily towards her. She still wasn't able to remember anything and Ben was starting to get worried. He remembered that smells, tastes, images and places would jog her memory but where could he even take her without the nurse going berserk at him. "Hey…" He replied back to her quietly. "You planning on trying to sneak me out again?" She chuckled weakly. Ben raised his head a little more and tilted it to the side looking over to the door and staring at the people passing by. Only a few people, mainly patients taking a stroll down the halls.

Ben then looked over to his sleeping uncle who had a paper on his knees. He had rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. Ben turned back towards her and smiled whilst slightly biting his lip.

"The doc did say that tastes, smells and places would jog your memory" Ben got up and walked over to the closet and taking out a wheel chair.

Gwen lifted her upper body up and hung her legs over the side of the bed ready to get into the wheelchair. Ben was about to grab her and place her in it but stopped when she unsteadily got up on two feet.

He was amazed she was actually able to stand even though she was clinging onto the IV stand for support. "You should probably sit down," Ben suggested taking her arm gently and attempting to pull her onto the seat but she wouldn't budge. She was too stubborn to take the easy way. She took an unstable step but managed it. Ben stayed by her side ready to catch her at any moment as she continued to take another step.

"You're doing great" Ben grinned goofily at her …that was until…

"BEN!, GWEN!"

Stared at the man that had just shouted at them. Frank immediately walked over to them in mere shock. He stared into Ben's green orbs and then down at his daughter. Ben followed his line of gaze to see Gwen down on the ground rubbing her head, which still had a bandage on it from where she had been hit.

Ben helped her up as stared out the window and into the city. Ben and Frank pulled her over to the chair as she continued to stare out the window, which she had only noticed until now. Frank inspected her making sure she was okay and hadn't hurt herself in the act.

"Ben maybe you should gave a doctor to make sure she's okay" Frank asked lifting the bandage on her head and checking to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Ben was about to walk off until Gwen grabbed him.

"Ben?" She smiled at him. Ben turned back towards her and bent down to her level.

"What is it?" He asked gently. "The window looks familiar" She seemed to have an unsure look on her face. Ben smiled at her and turned back to the window. "It kinda has a symbolic meaning I guess" Ben chuckled. Gwen gave him an unsure smile. "What are you doing out of bed" A female voice called from the door. Ben and Frank looked over to see a middle aged blonde nurse not in the best of moods. Ben and Frank scratched the back of their necks nervous about the woman's authority. "Welll….. errr….." Both men said in unison. The nurse just rolled her eyes and walked up to them taking the handles of the wheel chair and rolling her back to the hospital bed. "She should not be out walking around yet?" The nurse said as Gwen was pulled onto the bed. "as for you young lady, you could've hurt yourself" The nurse said making Gwen feel slightly guilty.

She pulled the covers over the red-head and tucking her up then playing with the IV making sure she didn't damage it.

"Now I suggest you get some sleep as for you two gentlemen you can either stay in here and sit there quietly or you can leave so Miss. Tennyson can get some proper sleep?" She asked not in the best tone.

Frank's eyes half closed and stared towards Ben giving him the 'be good' look before sitting down on an un-comfy seat across from Gwen.

Ben looked towards the redhead who was giving him a pleading look making Ben sigh and sit down on a seat next to Gwen.

The nurse then looked towards Gwen who gulped and attempted to back away from her as she came closer and placed wrapped a tube around her ears and slightly going up her nose.

Gwen cringed from the uncomfortableness as the nurse helped her rest her head back onto the pillow. "Now I don't want to have to get the doctor in just to give you a sedative…Hmmm…." The nurse more asked then stated. "No mam…." Gwen mumbled as the thermometer was placed into her mouth on the bottom of her tongue. She then took Gwen's wrist and tightened her grip on it whilst watching her gold old fashion watch.

_'Fake' _Gwen subconsciously thought.

"Your heartbeats a little above average but that's probably due to the…. Excitement" She hissed the last word. "And your temperature is a few degrees lower than normal, I'll get you some blankets, in the mean time you can catch up on some sleep" he removed the thermometer out of her mouth.

She then placed it on a table and walked out of the room and into the halls.

Ben immediately got up and walked over to her.

"So Gwen how 'bout a quick stroll to the park?" Ben asked walking over to her as Frank stared in shock. "Benjamin!" Frank got up and stormed over to him. "No, Gwen's here to get better" He told him but the youth just rolled his eyes. "Yeah and she is, I mean Gwen was even walking" Ben grinned goofily towards Gwen who nervously smiled back. "Besides we'll only be a few minutes and it's only to job Gwen's memory" Ben argued as Frank sighed and looked over to the girl. She still was clueless about who he was and he intended to tell her once she got her memory back.

"It's still no Ben, I don't want to get kicked out of a hospital now I'm going to get a coffee and I expect you two to stay right here" Frank said then moved towards the door and closed it. Gwen sink into the layers of the blanket as Ben walked over to her.

"You coming?" He asked her causing her to re-shuffle the blankets and remove them from over her head.

"But Frank just said-"

"Common Gwen it'll be fun" He reasoned with her. Gwen smirked at his rebellious act. She quickly removed the breathing tube around her ears and forced the blanket off and into the air. She then lifted her legs off the side about to take a step till Ben halted her. "Maybe you should sit in the chair instead" He reasoned with her. "Ben I'm so sick of sitting down" She gripped onto the IV stand and stood up beginning to walk.

"Okay but as soon as I see you stagger then you're going straight into the chair" Ben stated as Gwen rolled her eyes disinterested in what he had said. She opened the door attempting not to stagger or trip.

Ben inspected her form-taking note of the large bandages wrapped around her ankles, knees, Forehead and wrists, a few gauze patches on her upper arms and one on her right cheek. Her thighs were still scratched harshly and even though he couldn't see if she had bandages and patches on her back, chest and stomach but it was covered up by a blue and white hospital gown. He also couldn't see the bandages on her ankles, those were covered up by thermal socks. "Ben? Ben?" Someone called out to him.

"huh?... What?" Ben looked over to her. "You coming or not?" She asked him hissing. "Yep…" Ben walked over to her and clasped her hand then walked out the door with her trailing behind. "So where we going?" Gwen asked as they turned towards the elevators. Ben thought for a moment. "Hmmmm…. How 'bout the park it's pretty close, right outside the hospital actually?" He asked Gwen. She smiled by the word park. It had a funny ring to it. "Okay" Gwen responded pressing on the elevator door and awaiting it to open.

"I love the park…. I think" Gwen spaced out for moment thinking.

Ben clicked his fingers in front of her face attempting to get her attention back.

"Gwen" Ben called out to her. "…Yeah?" She asked. "elevator" Ben helped Gwen inside. They waited two minutes before the door reopened into the lobby. Their facial expressions sunk as Max, Frank and Kevin were standing right in front of them. Kevin laughed. "Busted Tennyson" Kevin chuckled. "Huhumph" Ben and Gwen turned to see the nurse with several blankets in her arms. "Gwen what are you doing out of bed" Grandpa Max asked but Gwen just stared at him clueless. "Who are you again?" Gwen asked concerned. Frank was enraged.

"YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED" Frank yelled at them. Immediately Gwen's finger pressed onto the panel making the door slam shut and the elevator begin to rise. "Whatcha do that for?" Ben asked concerned and slightly annoyed.

"I don't know I freaked" Gwen replied watching the numbers light up on the panel. "We're doomed, Uncle Frank's gonna go insane" Ben tensed his hands and cringed his face. The elevator stopped at roof level as the doors opened Ben and Gwen hurriedly walked outside. Gwen looked over to the edge of the building something inside her wanted to leap off the building and run for it. She unwrapped the bandage around her hand and removed the drip.

"What're you doing?" Ben tensed as the drip was pulled out. Gwen cringed but stopped and fought the pain.

"Making a break for it" Gwen seat and she walked over to the edge and looked down. Ben stared at her. Memory or not she was still the same person. "Gwen wait" Ben took her waist and turned her around. "Common Ben lets get out of here" Gwen's eyes lit up brightly.

"Gwen we need to stay here, your still hurt" Even Ben knew Gwen wasn't thinking right.

"Common Ben I've been in there for ages" Gwen pleaded.

"I just wanna go home" Gwen said as Ben's eyes widened.

* * *

"They're good kids really" Max tried to explain to the nurse as she huffed. "They're nothing but trouble makers" The nurse disagreed with Max's statement. Kevin pressed the elevator door closed and waited to reach the top.

"Tennyson's so dead" Kevin smiled imagining the thought of Ben being in trouble and how he was going to explain this to the one guy who gone absolutely ballistic the last couple of weeks.

"They can be a little bit unreasonable at times but they always pull through" Max tried to defend the kids actions but the nurse was less than interested. The door soon opened to find two teens near the edge of the rooftop. Gwen was on the ground holding herself and staring off into space as Ben just watched her.

"Ben" Max raced over to him as Frank raced over to Gwen and squeezed her shoulders.

"Gwen?" He called out to her but she didn't answer instead shook her head and looked off into the distance then back at him. 'no,no,no,no" She continued to whisper over and over taking steps back and nearing the edge of the building. "Gwen get back here this instant" Frank demanded pointing to the spot in front of him but she didn't seem to hear him. Gwen took another step back about to fall off the edge and with one last step and eyes wide she fell toward the Earth.

"GWEN!"

* * *

**sorry this took so long to upload i didnt know how to continue it so right now this is the best i could think of. Please review and tell me what you think and if any would like to suggest ideas it would be nice :3**


	13. Chapter 13

It was over in a flash. Ben swooped into grab her but someone else got there first. "Kevin?" Ben was beyond confused. He stared at the dark haired boy holding the wincing redhead in his large bear-like arms. Kevin looked up and smirked at the upset boy. That was his chance to prove he was looking out for her and not getting her into trouble.

Frank rushed over to him checking to make sure his daughter was all right.

Her breathing was harsh and shallow and was whispering words that did not make sense. The nurse then came over and inspected her. At first she had no sympathy for the girl but by now her eyes were starting to show shades of remorse. "Take her inside. She could use the rest," She informed Kevin whose only reply was a quick nod. Ben watched as the trio walked away leaving Ben and his grandpa. "Why'd you go up on the roof?" He asked as gently as he could.

"I didn't Gwen did" Ben replied taking note of how high they were. "Maybe you should apologise to both the nurse and Frank" Max suggested taking Ben by the shoulder and making his way to the stairs.

"Grandpa, she said she just wanted to go home?" Ben more asked then stated with pleading eyes. "I guess she's a little sick of being at a hospital, Ben" Max scratched the back of his neck as they walked down the stairs.

"….Mr. Mathews has been locked away right?" Ben asked. Max was silent. "He has a good lawyer, Ben" Max informed him making Ben stop in his tracks.

"HE'S STILL OUT THERE?" Ben yelled. Max immediately turned around and placed a hand on the boy's mouth. "Benjamin this is a hospital people are trying to sleep, keep your voice down" Max removed his hand and continued to walk the stairs. "….He's still dangerous" Ben whispered. Max pushed a door, which had the number 5 on a Green backing. He then walked into the halls and then turned left into another hallway.

"I know Ben but he's not important right now" Max told him and stopped right outside one of the doors. "Now Ben, apologise to your uncle and the nurse and just be good, sit down quietly and please for the love of god. Don't. wake. Your. Cousin" Max waited for a response. Ben sighed not to happy about it but nodded. Max opened the door and put on a nice bright, cheerful smile. Ben walked in soon after. He turned towards his cousin who was already tucked back into bed and sleeping soundly.

The nurse was placing the IV as well as the drip back into her arm. She winced lightly but didn't wake up. She then placed the breather back around her ear and into her nose. Ben could see the rings apparent under his cousins eyes. No wonder everyone's saying that she needs sleep. "I'm just gonna tell her" He heard Frank whisper to Max.

"The doctor said she'll get her memory back in a couple of months time"

"No, she said she might anyway I'm not interested in waiting a month for something that I still haven't told her myself… She'll feel better when I tell her" Frank eyes half closed and landed on the defenceless girl.

"She's looking a lot better than before" Max stated causing Frank to shake his head in disbelief. "No, she's just getting worse" Frank looked down towards his hands. "I'm gonna tell her when she wakes up, she won't be so confused then" he figured. Ben sighed. He had no idea what he was going on about but it sounded bad.

* * *

The next day Ben had popped into see Gwen. He had a bunch of flowers in his left hand and a coffee in his right. He was hoping that coffee would be a good enough apology since Frank craved it almost 24/7. He opened the door to find his uncle sitting on the side of her bed as Gwen ate her lunch. It didn't look like the best sort of food but nor did it look like the worst. Ben smiled when she noticed him. He walked over and passed Frank the coffee then placed the bunch of yellow roses into a flask.

"Hey Gwen" Ben smiled at her but she looked confused. "W-We're cousin's?" Ben's heart sank. He gulped and stared down at her. "Ben!" Frank called out to him. Ben turned his attention from her to his Uncle.

Frank bobbed his head towards the side signalling Ben to answer her question. Ben nodded. "Y-Yeah… we are" Ben sat down next to her. "How come you didn't tell me?" Gwen asked intrigued.

"well it's just that…" Ben didn't know how to answer. "I wanted you to remember on your own" Ben sighed and looked up to her then to Frank giving him the 'how dare you' look of defeat. Frank just stared blankly at him then back at Gwen. "Gwen, eat your vegetables" Frank suggested but it seemed like more of a demand. Gwen put her folk down. "I'm not hungry," She informed him sitting up and shuffling the covers off of her. "Gwen, you heard what the Doctor said. No getting up yet, you're not Okay to walk around yet" Frank placed his hands on her shoulders but she didn't move. "I was just sitting up, Frank" She looked down at her legs. Ben noticed her eyes widen. "I mean, Dad" Frank smiled but Gwen looked worried. She had a hard time saying that word and something inside of her was telling her that it wasn't right.

"Gwen?" Ben placed his hand on hers. "You Okay?" He asked gently. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Where's my clothes?" She asked concerned. Ben smiled "back in the RustBucket" Gwen held her head and closed her eyes. Flashbacks and lights invaded the girl's vision.

She was being handcuffed to a table and forced to sit down as she pleaded with someone.

A person.

Who?

Frank placed a hand on her forehead. "Your burning up" He noticed laying her back down so her head hit the pillow. "Ow…." He heard her whimper. "Ben grab the nurse"

"Why we've bothered her enough"

"Benjamin!"

"Going?"

Ben rolled his eyes as he left. Frank turned back to his daughter and noticed her holding the harmed part of her head. "Gwenny?" He called out to her. Her breathing staggered.

"Gwenny?" He placed a hand up to her temple and massaged it gently. She took her hand off her head and relaxed as much as she could. Frank smiled, glad that she beginning to fall asleep again. "Yes Mr. Tennyson?" The same nurse from yesterday walked in but this time she was wearing blue scrubs and glasses similar to his. "She was burning up but I think she's Okay now" Frank said causing the nurse to sigh. "I'll get the doctor to have a look at her" She walked out the room. Frank blushed lightly slightly guilty that he was bugging her every time the red-head was in pain but he wanted her better. Ben sat down next to her and held her hand. She noticed his presence and turned her head to the side giving him an awkward smile. Ben smiled back but stopped when he noticed her turn her head to the window. "Something wrong?" Frank asks. Ben looked over to her line of interest. The window. He remembered the times he had saved her from falling out. All but one; the museum.

He turned back to Gwen to find her staring at him. "What? Have I got something on my face?" Ben asked. "I swear I just saw you catch me?" She said rather than asked. Ben smiled. "I did, that was how we-" Frank placed a hand on his mouth. "you'll have to excuse us for a minute Gwenny" Frank told her.

Gwen nodded and watched her dad drag Ben out of the room.

* * *

"Ben don't" Frank began whispering harshly. "Don't what?" Ben asked confused. "Don't remind her," Frank said. "What why not?" Ben asked a little annoyed. "Me and your Aunt spoke about it last night. We think it would be best if Gwen didn't remember her 'past history" Frank enquired causing a shocked look from Ben. "Why not? oh I see cause me and Gwen dated and you think its wrong and immoral" Ben crossed his arms and huffed. "Ben its not that its that Gwen's had a pretty nasty life growing up and maybe this is her chance to start again… with an actual family" Frank suggested peeking his head through the crack of the door and checking on the red-head.

Ben thought for a moment about what Gwen had told him and what he had encountered first hand. "are you sure that its even such a good idea, I mean, what if she remembers?" Ben asked concerned. "The doctor said that she wont remember some things and others well that decides if she's exposed to 'past experiences,' she'll be Okay Ben" Frank told him.

"Mr. Tennyson?" The doctor asked.

"err, Yes" Frank turned and smiled at him. The doctor waved a hand towards the door signalling them to go back into the room. Frank walked into the room but stopped and came to a halt when something caught his attention. "Kevin?" Ben was amazed how he even got in. "Hey Tennyson, Mr. Tennyson, me and Gwen were just talking" Kevin said as Gwen stared off into space slightly shocked. The doctor walked over and picked up the clipboard ignoring every one else. "How'd you get in here?" Ben asked. "And what were you talking about"

"Just passed experiences"

"WHAT?" Frank yelled.

"Yeah about Gwen and I going out, she still doesn't remember the night we first met"

Ben's anger rose and was about to slam the Ultimatrix down only to be stopped by Frank. "Going out huh?" Frank walked over to her whilst looking back and giving Ben a 'don't start' look' Ben just breathed out annoyed. "Yeah, Kevin said that we met at a car park. He said I was getting in a fight with my Ex and he saved me" Gwen looked at her dad for some answers. "errr… yeah, that's right" Frank said as Ben's jaw dropped.

Kevin placed a hand over Gwen's waist. She winced and hesitated not liking the idea too much of Kevin touching her but she eventually relaxed into it. "Well Miss. Tennyson I've got some good news, some more good news and then some bad news, which would you prefer to here first?" The doctor asked cheerfully.

The youth contemplated for a few seconds before deciding. "The…good news, I guess"

"Your injuries are healing very well" The doctor said happily.

"And the bad news?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Your brain's blocking some past memories which you may find difficult to get back" He said with empathy.

"I still don't remember anything of what has happened" She held her head and closed her eyes. The doctor watched her for a second before deciding what else to say.

"The other good news is that you'll be able to leave tomorrow once your Dad has signed the waver of course" The Doctor looked over to Frank who turned his attention to the clipboard that the Doctor passed him. His eyes lit up in surprise. "I'll be back soon. Take care of your cousin, Ben, and for the love-of-god no fighting you two" Frank demanded then left followed by the Doctor.

Gwen looked over to Ben with a begging look on her face. "You seriously can't remember anything, Gwen?" Ben asked sitting down beside his cousin. She shook her head and pulled Kevin's arm gently away but he didn't budge. "That window over there looks familiar, I just can't remember where though" She sighed and leaned against the wall. Ben looked at her in defeat. This wasn't fair. They had been through thick and thin together ended up falling in love together now they're forced apart. Kevin smirked at the look on Ben's face. It was apparent that he had one.

NEXT DAY

Ben waited patiently beside the red head that was leaning on her wrist bored and awaiting to be taken home. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder awakening her from her train of thought. "You Okay?" He asked her gently. She just nodded in response. She looked confused almost… Concerned. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked smiling goofily towards her and giving her a little nudge. "Nothin" Gwen answered still in a daze. Ben looked towards a seating area of people. "Hey Gwen look over there" Ben pointed remembering when his cousin had freaked out and wanted to go outside. "What am I looking at?" Ben expression dropped. "Those people"

"what about them?"

"Don't they look familiar"

"Are they suppose too?"

"BEN!" The brunette looked over towards a very peed off middle aged man. He stared daggers at him for a few seconds before going behind the redheads wheel chair and pushing her towards the exit.

Ben trailed his steps unaware of the dark haired man watching him from afar. "He's a dead man" A smirk crept along his lips and embedded itself into a full smile.

* * *

She felt as if she were done for. Her head was still spinning and her mind was racing. She was running as fast as she could through the large black halls.

Where am I?

She turned a corner to see people fighting each other and ran straight past them towards the door, to freedom.

'BANG' her face smashed against the dark wall. She attempted to get off, turn around even but it was impossible she couldn't move. She was pinned.

She managed to manoeuvre her head to the side slightly and managed to take a glimpse at a Hawaiian t-shirt. "LET GO OF ME?" She struggled furiously against him. The man shook his head and stared solemnly at her without saying a word. He twisted her arm more and more until it felt as though it were about to snap out of place. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Gwen?"

She opened her eyes to see blurry images. She felt soaked and on the verge of fainting. She closed her eyes and moaned when a large paw was placed on her forehead. "You're burning up" The blur told her. It moved away for a few minutes allowing the girl to rub her eyes and sit up. "Here" Gwen winced her eyes closed then looked down at the glass of water. She immediately took it and gulped it down then closed her eyes and wiped her mouth. "Bet that felt better" the man chuckled. Gwen nodded still in a daze. "W-Where am I?" She asked concerned and needing clarification. "The RustBucket"

RustBucket? That sounds familiar?

"I've never known you to get this feverish before?" He bent down to her level only now did the redhead look up and in sheer horror. Hawaiian t-shirt! She spotted it beyond clearly and responded by backing against the wall. "Gwen you Okay?" He asked reaching out for her but immediately she slapped his hand away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME" She screamed at him. He took one step back and continued to watch her. "Gwen what's wrong with you?" He asked but received a kick in the stomach. He watched as she sprinted out the door and onto the crowded streets.

* * *

**sorry i havent updated in a while. this was a pretty slow chapter but i hoped you guys enjoyed it. please review and tell me what you think :3**


End file.
